Ultimatum
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Syaoran al fin vuelve a Japón, pero no todo es como quisieran, Eriol ha vuelto de Inglaterra y no solo es una visita de cortesía... EN PAUSA
1. Un encuentro inesperado

ULTIMATUM

SAKURA CARD CAPTORS

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Sahoran y Sakura se reunen después de tres años de separación sin embargo alguien más aparece y deja sorprendidos a los dos jovenes...

Shaoran : Que haces aquí?

Sakura : No creimos volver a verte.

Kao Misuki : Nunca esten seguros de algo hasta que esa opurtinidad deje de existir.

Sakura : Bueno, pero no es para que te pongasasí.

Kao Misuki : Qué ha ocurrido desde que deje Tomoeda.

Sakura : Han ocurrido muchas cosas, después de que marcho Eriol, Shaoran tambien tuvo que regresar a Honk Kong, pero vino de visita en estas vacaciones y por eso vine a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

Kero : Nos volvemos a ver Kao.

Kao Misuki : Hola Kerberos, me alegra verte de nuevo, pero, parece que no te alegra verme Shaoran.

Shaoran : No es que no me alegre, sino que estoy seguro que esto no es solo una visita social, o me equivoco?

Kao Misuki : Tienes razón, y presisamente por eso no he venido sola.

Sakura : Quien te acompaña?

Kao Misuki : Eriol, Spinel y Akisuki.

Kero : Y ese glotón de Spinel que hace aquí?

Kao Misuki : Viene a ayudarme a advertirles un gran peligro, del que es conveniente decirles en otro momento y otro lugar.

Sakura : Y en donde esta Eriol?

Eriol : Aquí estoy, me retrase un poco por que Spinel no dejaba de comer pasteles.

Kero : Fuiste a comer pasteles y no me trajiste ninguno, que cruel eres.

Kao Misuki : Ya tranquilícense parecen unos niños.

Kero : Yo no soy ningún niño.

Kao Misuki : Eso ya lo se pero te comportas como tal.

Sakura : Bueno, sera mejor que vayamos a la casa, y ahí platicaremos con más tranquilidad.

Spinel : Que alegría y habrá pasteles?

Kero : Olvidalo, Sakura solo me da postres a mí.

Shaoran : Sakura podemos hablar en privado?

Todos se quedan en silencio un instante, y comienzan a hacerle burla a los chicos, lo que causa que Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojen.

Sakura : De que quieres hablar?

Shaoran : Creí que estariamos juntos.

Sakura : Pero, si estamos juntos.

Shaoran : Si, pero, creí que estaría solo contigo.

Sakura : Si eso es lo que te angustia podemos inventar una excusa e ir a pasear nosotros solos.

Akisuki : Vaya, que malos son, ni siquiera se habían notado mi ausencia; por cierto Sakura en donde esta Toya?

Sakura : Mi hermano fue a trabajar y creo que llegara un poco tarde.

Akisuki : Que lastima tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo.

Shaoran : Sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

Spinel : ¡Sí, yo quiero un pastel.

Kero : Ni creas que te vas a comer todos los pasteles.

Sakura : Basta, Kero sabes muy bien que no puedes presentarte en lugares públicos tienes que esconderte; Eriol, creo que sería conveniente hacer lo mismo con Spinel y mantenerlo escondido hasta que lleguemos a la casa.

Eriol : Creo que tienes razón, Spinel lo siento mucho pero tendrás que permanecer escondido hasta que lleguemos a la casa.

Sakura : Creo que ya sabes que también tienes que esconderte no Kero.

Spinel y Kero : No es justo.

Kero : Pero, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Sakura : Pero no te deprimas Kero, ya sabes que siempre que llegamos a la casa te doy uno de los postres que hace mi papá, y que por cierto te encantan.

Kero : Ese es mi único consuelo, poder comer uno de esos deliciosos postres, sobre todo el pastel que prepara tu papá todos los viernes me fascina.

Spinel : No es justo, yo también quiero probar ese pastel que Kero siempre esta presumiendo.

Sakura : Descuida Spinel, también te dare un poco a ti.

Shaoran : Bueno, creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos, por que no creo quieran quedarse todo el día en el aeropuerto, además tengo que llamar a Meilin, para decirle que ya estoy instalado.

Sakura : Y eso por que?

Shaoran : Meilin, me pidio que lo hiciera en cuanto llegara, y que como esperaba que tu vinieras recogerme y me acompañarías a llamarla quería saludarte y decirte algo, pero no me dijo que era.

Sakura : Creo que Meilin te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que quiere decirme, estas seguro de que no te dijo nada Shaoran?

Shaoran : En serio, no me dijo nada ni siquiera de que se trataba, supongo que es algo importante por que quería hablar contigo en cuanto me comunicara con ella.

Eriol : Sakura, por lo que me doy cuenta, tus poderes magicos han aumentado, igual que los de Shaoran, aunque no me explico como fue que aumentaron tanto, si no he sabido de acontecimientos extraños que puedan obligar a que usen su magia.

Shaoran : Eso es lo que iba a preguntarte Sakura, tu magia ha aumentado mucho a comparación con la que poseías cuando me fui.

Sakura : Es que Kero me ha estado ayudando a practicar, y supongo que por eso ha aumentado, pero no pense que fuera tanto, y me doy cuenta que Kero es muy buen maestro, pero y tu Shaoran tambien tu magia ha aumentado mucho y tu no necesitas de tu magia para resolver alguna situación extraña, bueno a menos que sea indispensable.

Shaoran : Yo he practicado desde que era muy pequeño y eso ha propiciado a que con un entrenamiento corto mi magia se fortalesca con mucha facilidad.

Spinel : Oigan, decían que no se querían quedar en el aeropuerto pero no hacen ningún esfuerzo por irnos.

Kero : Es cierto, ustedes iran a comer, pero nosotros tenemos que esperar a que ustedes lo hagan para que nos lleven a comer pero no se mueven.

Spinel : No sera que estaran planeando desesperarnos para que luego no nos den nuestro postre.

Akisuki : No te pongas así Spinel, yo te llevare a comer algunos pastelillos para que ya no sufras.

Kero : Akisuki, llevame a mí también.

Akisuki : Esta bien, pero quiero que se comporten de lo contrario no les dare nada.

Kero y Spinel : ¡Sí, nos portaremos bien.

Sakura : Entonces vamonos, o como dice Kero nos quedaremos aquí.

Todos salieron del aeropuerto y se fueron a un restaurante Akisuki se llevo a Spinel y a Kero a comer pasteles y dulces.

Sakura : Creo que Sahoran y yo nos retiramos unos momentos, iremos a llamar a Meilin, que espera su llamada.

Kao Misuki : Vayan con cuidado, y regresen pronto.

Eriol : Nosotros regresaremos a la casa, ahí nos encontraremos con Akisuki y los demás.

Sakura : Esta bien, nos veremos ahí.

Shaoran : Nos vemos después.

Sakura y Shaoran se van no solo a llamar a Meilin sino también a dar un paseo juntos.

Sakura : Ahora, podemos estar solos como deseabas Shaoran.

Shaoran : Te lo agradesco mucho, en verdad quería estar solo contigo.

En su paseo encuentran a Yukito y Toya.

Yukito : Toya, mira ahí esta Sakura.

Toya : Esta con el mocoso, cuando llegó y que hace con mi hermana.

Yukito : No te molestes, recuerda que ellos son muy buenos amigos.

Toya : Si, pero no quiero que sean tan amigos.

Yukito : Acaso temes que esten juntos.

Toya : Claro, ese niño solo intenta quitarme algo que quiero mucho y he protegido por mucho tiempo.

Yukito : Sobre proteges a tu hermana.

Toya : Eso no es verdad, solo que no me gusta que este todo el tiempo con él.

Yukito y Toya se acercan a saludar a Sakura y Shaoran.

Yukito : Hola, me da mucha alegría encontrarlos.

Toya : Sakura que haces por aquí, creí que estarías con Tomoyo y no con él.

Sakura : No te enojes, solo lo acompaño para que llame a Meilin; por cierto Akisuki quería verte.

Toya : Esta aquí?

Sakura : Así es, llegó hoy en la mañana, incluso la encontre cuando fui a recoger a Shaoran al aeropuerto.

Toya : Y se puede saber por que tenias que ir tu a recogerlo?

Sakura : Pero por que tienes esa actitud, acaso estas molesto conmigo?

Yukito : Lo que pasa es que Toya esta celoso de que ya es el único que puede estar contigo y eso lo molesta.

Sakura : Es cierto eso hermano?

Toya : Claro que no, por que habría de estar celoso de que no pueda estar con un mounstro como tú.

Sakura : Deja de decirme mounstro.

Akisuki : ¡Toya, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Toya : ¡Otra vez, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Akisuki : Hacer que?

Toya : Que siempre me abrazas.

Akisuki : Hay pero si no es nada malo, unicamente estoy saludando a la persona que es muy especial para mi.

Toya : Esa no es una excusa para que lo hagas.

Yukito : Eres muy frío Toya, ella solo quiere ser amable.

Toya : Eso tampoco es una excusa para hacerlo.

Akisuki : Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Sakura : Pero por que Akisuki?

Akisuki : En primer lugar tu y Shaoran estaban paseando solos y en segundo Eriol me esta esperando en la casa junto con Spinel.

Shaoran : Por nosotros no te preocupes Sakura y yo pensabamos ir hacia alla, así que puedes venir con nosotros, pero esas dos razones no son las unicas verdad?

Akisuki : Tienes razón, yo solo quería saludar a Toya y esperaba que le diera gusto verme, pero me equivoque y lo único que logre es que se molestara, y es por esa razón que es mejor que me vaya.

Sakura : Ves lo que provocas hermano, Akisuki se siente mal por tu recibimiento.

Toya : No fue mi intención, pero ella tambien es culpable puesto que lo inicio todo.

Yukito : Ya no esten discutiendo, es mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos llegar tarde al entrenamiento.

Sakura : Iran a entrenar?

Toya : Así es, por eso salí temprano de trabajar.

Shaoran : Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos de lo contrario no podemos hablar con la profesora Misuki.

Toya : Kao esta aquí?

Sakura : Sí ella tambien llego con Akisuki y Eriol.

Toya : Espero tener oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Sakura : A ella también le dara gusto hablar contigo, entonces nos vemos después en la casa.

Toya : No llegues tarde.

Sakura : No te preocupes, Tomoyo y Shaoran me acompañaran de regreso.

Toya : Yo pense que solo sería Tomoyo.

Sakura : Sí, pero Shaoran se ofrecio a acompañarme y yo acepte.

Toya : Que extraño, creí que cuando se fue se había olvidado de ti.

Sakura : No, él y yo hemos estado en contacto a traves de cartas, y no hemos dejado de ser amigos aunque creo que esto cambiara muy pronto y dejaremos de ser solo amigos.

Toya : ¡Que quisiste decir con eso!

Sakura : Creo que te lo dire después, tenemos que ir con Akisuki.

Notas de la autora Card Captor:

Saludos, esta es una historia que habla sobre la magia y las consecuencias que puede traer, este es mi primer Fan Fic que hago y espero que les agrade(mi primo tiene más imaginación que yo)y si alguien quiere ayudarme a mejorarlo mándeme sus sugerencias y sus criticas constructivas, no devastativas, son muy importantes para mi, pronto saldra el capitulo 2 en el que habrá nuevas aventuras y se empezara a revelar el misterio de este nuevo enemigo y los obstaculos que tendran que enfrentar Sakura y sus amigos, hasta pronto, nos veremos en el capitulo siguiente.

Este fan fic es una producción de Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	2. ¿Nuevos Amores?

**¿NUEVOS AMORES? **

**CAPITULO 2. **

Syaoran: Yo jamás olvidaria a Sakura.

Touya: No estoy hablando contigo mocoso ¬¬.

Syaoran: ¬¬ ...

Touya: Anda Sakura que quisiste decir con que tú y este mocoso serán más que amigos.

Sakura: Hermano, ahora no puedo, tengo que ir con Akisuki.

Touya: Y se puede saber por que tienes que ir con Akisuki?

Sakura: Hermano, como ya te dije no te puedo explicar ahora, ya que Syaoran y yo tenemos que llamar a Meiling y luego ir a casa de Eriol.

Touya: Eriol? Y a que ha vuelto ese otro mocoso.

Sakura: ¬¬U Eriol no es ningun mocoso, además de que tenemos que irnos ahora.

Touya: Irnos?

Syaoran: Si, ya debemos irnos, nos estan esperando.

Touya: Y se puede saber por que tienes que ir con mi hermana? No te puedes ir solo.

Sakura: ¬¬ Hermano...

Yukito: Ya Touya, deja que se vayan.

Sakura: Si hermano nos vemos.

Touya: Sakura, espera!...

Yukito: Demasiado tarde, Sakura se ha ido con Syaoran.

Touya: Rayos!

Yukito: Yo no se por que te molesta tanto que Syaoran y Sakura esten juntos.

Touya: Pues por que ese mocoso se quiere aprovechar de mi hermana! Aura de fuego alrededor

Yukito: U No estaras exagerando.

Touya: Mirada asesina Ejem... Mejor vamonos al entrenamiento o llegaremos aun más tarde.

Yukito: Esta bien.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Syaoran habian logrado alejarse lo suficiente de las garras de Touya, y ahora caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda.

Syaoran: Uff! Creo que a tu hermano no le agrada mucho la idea de que estemos juntos.

Sakura: Ya se le pasara, se que es algo terco, pero se que me quiere, aunque a veces no me lo demuestre UU, y se que si el se da cuenta de que yo soy feliz a tu lado terminara aceptandolo.

Syaoran: Tú crees?

Sakura: Claro, ya lo veras Para si misma Eso espero U.

Syaoran: Pero..., que tal si intenta matarme?

Sakura: No creo, además yo no se lo permitiria.

Syaoran: Oye? y si mandamos a tu hermano a un lugar muy lejano?

Sakura: Syaoran ¬¬...

Syaoran: ok, ok, solo era una propuesta U

Sakura: No me tientes

Syaoran: OOU Ok como digas.

Por otro lado Touya...

Touya: Achus!

Yukito: Estas resfriado?

Touya: No, al menos no lo estaba.

Yukito: Tal vez estan hablando de ti.

Touya: Tal vez.

Regresando con Sakura y Syaoran.

Sakura: Bueno, espero que ahora si podamos hablar con Meiling.

Syaoran: Si, eso espero, bien ya hemos llegado a mi casa, ahora llamaremos a Meiling y después iremos a reunirnos con los demás en casa de Eriol.

Sakura: Ok, me alegrara saludar a Meiling

Wei los recibe en la entrada.

Wei: Bienvenido joven Syaoran.

Syaoran: Gracias Wei, solo he venido para llamara a Meiling.

Sakura se presenta ante Wei.

Wei: Es un placer volver a verla señorita Sakura.

Sakura: Lo mismo digo Wei.

Syaoran por su lado conversa con Meiling via telefonica.

Meiling: Syaoran, hace cuanto que llegaste, por que no me habias llamado?.

Syaoran: Lo siento Meiling es que nos encontramos con viejos amigos y en lo que saludabamos y nos ibamos pues tardamos un poco.

Meiling: Ya veo, pero a quien encontraron?

Syaoran: Pues a Eriol, a Akisuki, a la profesora Misuki.

Meiling: En serio? Me hubiera gustado ir y... Kinomoto?

Syaoran no puede evitar sonrojarse ante la mencion del nombre de Sakura (y eso que ya tienen más confianza uuU)

Syaoran: Pues... ella esta aqui, conmigo.

Meiling: Y que esperas para comunicarme con ella?

Syaoran: Eh? Si claro, en seguida te comunico... Sakura?

Sakura: Si? Que pasa?

Syaoran: Meiling desea hablar contigo. Syaoran le pasa el telefono a Sakura.

Sakura, Si? Meiling?

Meiling: Kinomoto! Cuanto gusto me da oirte, ya que no puedo verte, al menos podre hablar contigo.

Sakura: A mi tambien me da mucho gusto oirte, pero dime Meiling porque no veniste tambien tu?

Meiling: Pues, veras... mi madre esta un poco enferma asi que decidi quedarme pero me hubier encantado ir a Japon.

Sakura: Ya veo UU, pero espero que pronto puedas venir a visitarnos .

Meiling: Claro cuando mi madre este mejor, ire a Japon pues no estamos en clases asi que no habra porblema .

Sakura: Me alegra oir eso.

Meiling: Y sera mejor que te deje, no quiero que mi primito se quede tanto tiempo solo, no quiero acaparar a su "novia".

Sakura: O/O Meiling!

Meiling: Jajaja, bueno, hasta luego Kinomoto.

Sakura: Eh... si hasta luego.

Syaoran: Y que te dijo, por que te has sonrojado?

Sakura: Que, no como crees, yo no estoy roja.

Syaoran: Pues tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

Sakura: OOU, este... no como crees, ya te dije que no es cierto... jajajajaja -desvia la mirada- U

Syaoran: Oo pues si tu lo dices.

Sakura: Jejeje

Syaoran: Bueno sera mejor que vayamos a casa de Eriol deben estarnos esperando.

Sakura: Es cierto ya es muy tarde.

Syaoran: Pues si quieres podemos llamar y pedir que nos reunamos mañana.

Sakura: No lo digo por eso si no porque hemos demorado demasiado.

Syaoran: Pues entonces ya vamonos.

Sakura: Claro

Asi ambos chicos parte rumbo a la casa de Eriol, mientras que en esta los esperan y algunos ya desesperados.

Spinel: Vaya, pero que impuntuales, ya deberian estar aqui.

Eriol: Calmate Spinel.

Akisuki: Asi es Spy, no recuerdo que les hallamos dicho una hora determinada para volver.

Spinel: Ya te he dicho que no me llames Spy! ¬¬

Diciendo esto Spinel se lanza contra Akisuki con la intención de asesinarla, pero Akisuki logra esquivarlo.

Akisuki: Ay! que sensible estas Spy. no es para tanto... ten cuidado!

Spinel que iba muy distraido viendo al objeto de su rencor no se dio cuenta de que estaba por estrellarse contra la puerta que se abria.

Sakura: Hemos llegado!

Spinel: Xx, alguien anota la matricula del tren que me arrollo.

Sakura: De que hablas Spy?

Syaoran: Que paso, por que Spinel se encuentra asi?

Eriol: Pues...

Tomoyo: Es que cuando Sakura entro Spinel se estrello con la puerta .

Sakura: OO, entonces yo tuve la culpa de que el pobre de Spy este asi?

Eriol: U No es para tanto, él estara bien Diciendo esto pone una mano sobre el hombro de sakura, lo cual no pasa inadvertido por Syaoran

Syaoran: ¬¬ Ejem... Bien y que se supone que tienen que informarnos?

Eriol: Pues veran, nosotros no hemos venido a Japon solo por descanso.

Syaoran: Eso es obvio ¬¬.

Eriol: U Tanto asi Syaoran, en verdad crees que no podemos venir solo de visita.

Syaoran: Pues...

Kaho: Tranquilincence ya, al parecer ya no podremos hablar hoy, se he hecho tarde y sera mejor que desansen ya que lo que tenemos decirles tendran que asimilarlo.

Sakura: con cara de confusión Acaso es tan malo.

Kaho: sonriendo No te preocupes, lo que tenga que pasar pasara, solo espero que estemos preparados para ello.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Eriol: Si es cierto, ya es tarde.

Syaoran: Entonces te acompañare a tu casa.

Sakura: Claro

Sakura: Tomoyo vendras con nosotros?

Syaoran: Si Tomoyo, también te acompa...

Eriol: No se preocupen por Tomoyo, si ella desea irse ahora yo la acompañare mientras dice esto mirando a Syaoran con cara de no muy buenos amigos

Syaoran: Si así lo deseas.

Tomoyo: Este...

Eriol: Al darse cuenta de su aptitud Tomoyo discúlpame yo te estoy diciendo que te acompaño y no se si ya deseabas irte, discúlpame por favor.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Eriol, no hay ningún problema, al contrario, te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido a acompañarme dice esto dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Eriol// Jejeje

Sakura: Entonces Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Mmmmm pues...

Eriol: pensando Ojala decida que se queda, pero que metida de pata yo y mi bocota, pero no pude evitar mi reacción porque Syaoran la acompañaría ¬¬

Todos se le quedan viendo a Eriol con cara de "te sientes bien"

Sakura: Eriol?

Eriol: aun pensando ...

Syaoran: Eriol, responde.

Eriol: ...

Tomoyo: Eriol estas bien?

Eriol: al escuchar la voz de amada Tomoyo Eh, Decias algo?

El resto: ¬¬U

Eriol: Que hice?

Sakura: Que te estábamos diciendo que Tomoyo se queda pero tal parece que tú estabas por otro lado.

Eriol: U Lo siento. Dirigiéndose a Tomoyo Me alegra mucho que te quedaras

Tomoyo: Gracias

Sakura: Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya es tarde.

Kaho: Cuidense mucho .

Sakura: Claro. Cuando ya se alejaban.. Es cierto! Casi lo olvido, mi hermano me dijo que le gustaria hablar con usted profesora.

Kaho: Ya veo, dile que nos veremos mañana en el templo.

Sakura: Si, hasta luego nos veremos mañana.

Sakura y Syaoran parten dejando a Tomoyo en casa de Eriol.

Nakuru: Bueno yo me retiro, estoy cansada por el viaje, además de que mañana quede de llevar a ese par de glotones a comer por ahi.

Kaho: Yo también me retiro que descansen.

Tomoyo y Eriol: Claro, tambien ustedes.

Tomoyo: Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde sera mejor que me vaya.

Eriol: En verdad deseas marcharte?

Tomoyo: ... De lo contrario se preocuparan por mi

Eriol: Ya veo, esta bien, te acompañare.

Tomoyo: No es necesario, pueden venir mis guardaespaldas.

Eriol: No me molesta, pero si lo deseas me quedare.

Tomoyo: yo no quise decir eso.

Eriol: Tranquila no te preocupes, no tiene importancia .

Tomoyo: Discúlpame, es que estoy algo nerviosa.

Eriol: Nerviosa? Porque?

Tomoyo: Se sonroja un poco Pues... me preocupa lo que ocurra algo grave y no quiero que resulten lastimados.

Eriol: No te preocupes, no les pasara nada, Sakura y Syaoran sabran resistir, ya lo veras

Tomoyo: Pero...

Eriol: coloca una mano sobre su hombro No te preocupes.

Tomoyo: O/O

Eriol: Sucede algo?

Tomoyo: No nada.

Eriol: Por favor Tomoyo confia en mi, que es lo que realmente te preocupa.

Tomoyo: Pues... me preocupas mucho mientras lo dice se pone tan roja como un tomate

Eriol: OO sorprendido

Tomoyo: Eriol, yo.. lo siento no debí decir eso. baja la mirada

Eriol: recobrándose Entonces no lo sientes realmente?

Tomoyo: ...

Eriol: acercándose a ella Jamás bajes la mirada, ante nada ni ante nadie le levanta la cara

Tomoyo: Es que yo...

Eriol: Tomoyo, Por favor responde, realmente te preocupo

Tomoyo: Claro que si, eres mi amigo.

Eriol: Ya veo, solo eso.

Tomoyo: Hmn?

Eriol: Eh? no nada U

Tomoyo: Eriol...

Eriol: Dime

Tomoyo: Te extrañe mucho /

Eriol: Y yo a ti.

Tomoyo: No era lo mismo hablar por telefono y correo.

Eriol: Lo sé se acerca a ella y la abraza Tomoyo... tu solo me quieres como amigo?

Tomoyo: O/O A... a que te refieres?

Eriol: Es que yo no solo te quiero como amiga.

Tomoyo: Eriol... yo...

Eriol: abrazandola mas fuerte No quiero presionarte, pero es lo que yo siento.

Tomoyo: Eriol, yo tengo miedo.

Eriol: Miedo?

Tomoyo: Si, no quiero que pase nada malo, y menos a ti, no lo soportaria.

Eriol: No te preocupes, te prometo que no...

Tomoyo: No prometas algo que tal vez no puedas cumplir.

Eriol: Dejame terminar por favor.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, perdoname.

Eriol: Te prometo que me cuidare, hare lo posible por evitar cualquier daño.

Tomoyo: Gracias.

Eriol: No tienes nada que agradecer.

Tomoyo: Bueno ahora sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa es tarde.

Eriol: Te acompaño.. si no tienes algun inconveniente.

Tomoyo: Claro que no .

Eriol: Entonces vamonos.

Tomoyo: Si. se queda pensando oye, pero te regresaras solo?

Eriol: No te preocupes, estare bien, además.. Spinel puede acompañarme

Tomoyo: Te recuerdo que esta inconciente.

Eriol: U No te preocupes ya esta despierto solo que esta en la cocina con hielo en la cabeza.

Tomoyo: Ya veo, entonces si recibio un golpe fuerte.

Eriol: Algo, pero ya esta mejor y no creo que haya problema en que me acompañe.

Tomoyo: De acuerdo, pero si Spinel no va llamare a mis guardaespaldas para que vengan por mi

Eriol: No te preocupes, no sera necesario. Eriol va por Spinel mientras Tomoyo se queda en la sala

Tomoyo: Espero no tomar la desicion equivocada.

Eriol: Ya esta todo listo, podemos partir.

Tomoyo: Claro

Eriol: Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Pasa algo?

Eriol: Solo queria preguntarte... se pone todo rojo, parece un semaforo Que... si quieres... ser... mi... novia..?

Tomoyo: ...

Eriol: al ver que no hay respuesta se pone triste No te preocupes, no..

Tomoyo coloca una mano sobre la boca de Eriol impidiendo que este hable.

Tomoyo: No me malinterpretes, me encantaría ser tu novia, pero entiende que por ahora no es posible.

Eriol: Yo...

Tomoyo: Eriol, no creo que sea el mejor momento para iniciar una relación formal, por ahora solo conformate con saber que tu eres algo más que un amigo para mi.

Eriol: Solo se arrodilla y besa la mano de Tomoyo Esta bien, acepto tu condicion, entiendo tus razones, solo espero que esa descion cambie.

Tomoyo: Cambiara, te lo aseguro a su debido tiempo.

Asi, Eriol y Tomoyo salen de la mansión para ir a la mansión Daidouji pero ahora ellos tienen definido lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

Pues bien he aqui mi segundo capitulo, al fin! brinca de gusto , se que he tardado demasiado pero debido a serios problemas con el Pc no habia podido continuar.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, en mi opinión creo que me quedo bien, para haberlo hecho con presión... recordando

Flahs Back

Lima: Ya lo lei, esta genial.

Marina: En serio te gusto?

Lima: Si, me encanta!

Marina: . Al gun consejo?

LIma: Terminalo ya!

Marina: No me presiones ¬¬

Lima: No, como crees, pero ya terminalo.

Dos dias despues...

Lima: Ya lo terminaste?

Marina: No

Lima: Pues que esperas, ya lo quiero leer.

Marina: ¬¬U Ok, ok, lo tendre listo lo mas pronto posible.

Fin del flash back

Suspira Pero bueno, creo que la presion rindio frutos, espero en verdad que les guste y que me mandes sus comentarios a ..

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e**"

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.

Ruby, una escritora más de **Elite Four Entertainment "e4e"**


	3. Un ataque…una pelea

**ULTIMATUM**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**Un ataque…una pelea.**

Bueno, estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 3 nn, gracias a todos por sus comentarios :p

-…- Dentro se describirán las acciones de alguno de los personajes.

(_cursiva) _Lo que este dentro de los paréntesis, será alguna nota mía, es decir Ruby, o bien, algún comentario de mis queridos "supervisores" n.nu

Creo que es todo por ahora.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En el capitulo anterior………_

_Eriol: -Solo se arrodilla y besa la mano de Tomoyo- Esta bien, acepto tu condicion, entiendo tus razones, solo espero que esa descion cambie. _

_Tomoyo: Cambiara, te lo aseguro a su debido tiempo. _

_Asi, Eriol y Tomoyo salen de la mansión para ir a la mansión Daidouji pero ahora ellos tienen definido lo que sienten el uno por el otro_.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura y Syaoran llegan a casa de está, donde los recibe un Touya no muy contento.

Touya: Sakura se puede saber que horas son estas de llegar?

Sakura: Hermano, yo...

Touya: Y encima con él! -Señala a Syaoran-

Syaoran: La he acompañado porque ya es tarde y...

Touya: Se puede saber porque tenias que ser tú?. Además, se podía regresar con el peluche!

Sakura: Mmmm, ahora que lo dices... ¿Donde esta Kero?

Touya: Cómo que no sabes? Acaso no regreso contigo?

Sakura: Es que... -sintiendo la mirada de Touya- la verdad?

Touya: Sí ¬¬

Sakura: Se me olvido que había llevado a Kero nnU.

Touya: - -levantándose rápidamente- Que tu olvidaste que?

Syaoran: Lo que paso fue que cuando Sakura y yo fuimos a llamar a Meiling, dejamos a Kerberos con los demás.

Touya: Pero no se supone que ustedes fueron a casa del otro mocoso?

Sakura: Hermano... ¬¬, ya te he dicho que no llames así a Eriol, y si fuimos a su casa.

Touya: Y si dejaron al peluche con ellos porque no regreso?

Sakura: Pues cuando llegamos no lo vimos.

Syaoran: Suponemos que se quedo con Spinel.

Sakura: Pero recuerda que cuando llegamos yo deje inconsciente a Spy.

Touya: Supongo que al ver llegar a un mounstro se desmayo.

Sakura: Hermano... pagaras... ¬¬

Se ve a Touya en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y ojos de garabato y a una sonriente Sakura con un enorme mazo en sus manos nn

Touya: Xx

Alguien sale de la casa al escuchar todo el alboroto.

: Qué esta pasando aqui?

Sakura: OOU

De la casa se ve salir a un joven de una altura similar a la de Touya, pero este tiene el cabello castaño, casi gris.

Sakura: Yukito?

Yukito: Ah! Eres tú Sakura, me alegra que hayas vuelto .

Sakura: Jeje, H.. Ho..Hola Yukito nnU

Yukito: -Mirando a un Touya inconsciente- Mmm, me pregunto que le habrá pasado? Tú lo sabes Sakura?

Sakura: OOU Eh... pues... yo...

Syaoran: -Saliendo al rescate :p- Ejem, yo creo que se desmayo de la impresión nnU.

Sakura: SÍ! Eso... Mi hermano..., mi hermano no, no esperaba ver a Syaoran.

Yukito: Pues la verdad yo tampoco, es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Syaoran: Digo lo mismo.

Yukito: Será mejor que entren, esta haciendo frío.

Sakura: Es cierto.

Syaoran: Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, es tarde.

Yukito: Seguro? Podrías quedarte a cenar.

Touya al oír esto se levanta rápidamente.

Touya: QUE? ESE MOCOSO QUEDARSE A CENAR?

Sakura: OOU

Syaoran: ¬¬U

Yukito: Sí, por que no?

Touya: Yukito... ¬¬

Syaoran: Gracias por la invitación pero en verdad debo regresar.

Sakura: Es verdad será mejor que vayas a casa, el viaje debe haber sido pesado y es mejor que descanses.

Syaoran: Si, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: Claro n.n

Touya: No se te hacia tarde? ¬¬

Syaoran: ¬¬ Si, ya me voy.

Touya: Pues que esperas?

Yukito: Touya, no seas así, espero que nos veamos pronto.

Touya: No fraternices con el enemigo Yuki!

Yukito: Enemigo¿Cuál enemigo?

Touya: ¬¬U

Sakura por su lado había logrado alejarse con Syaoran unos cuantos metros.

Sakura: Cuídate mucho, nos reuniremos mañana.

Syaoran: Esta bien, descansa, tienes que tener mucha energía para recibir lo que nos dirá Eriol.

Sakura: Si, lo sé, espero que no sea nada grave.

Syaoran: No te alteres, no creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

(_Que ilusos! No saben lo que les espera -mirada maliciosa- ejem.. volviendo a la historia..._)

Touya: Sakura! Donde demonios te metiste?

Sakura: Ya voy!

Así Syaoran se va a su casa y Sakura regresa a la suya, a enfrentarse una vez más al cruel de _(-siente la mirada de Yukito/Yue- Hey, no me miren así, se que es su amigo, pero no me negaran que es cruel con la pobre de Sakura_) Touya.

Touya: Sakura! Donde demonios te metiste?

Sakura: Estaba despidiendo a Syaoran.

Touya: Para que, ya lo habías hecho, o ya imagino cosas? Y eso lo dudo mucho.

Sakura: También nos poníamos de acuerdo para reunirnos mañana en casa de Eriol...

Touya: Otra vez?

Sakura: Así es, debido a que llegamos tarde no pudimos hablar, por lo que debemos volver mañana.

Touya: Y que se supone que tienen que hablar?

Sakura: Pues aun no estoy muy segura, Eriol quería decirnos algo, pero también aprovecharemos para contarnos lo que nos ha pasado desde que nos separamos.

Touya: Pues... no creo que les interés mucho la vida de un mounstro como tú.

Sakura: ¬¬+

Touya: XDDD

Sakura: Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana me reuniere con los demás, por cierto la profesora Misuki dijo que te vería en el templo mañana.

Touya: -deja de reír- Es verdad eso?

Sakura: Que ganaría yo con mentirte.

Touya: Pues creo que nada.

Sakura: Pues ahí esta, no te miento, me pediste que le dijera a la profesora Misuki que te gustaría hablar con ella y lo hice, y ya te he dado el mensaje que ella me dio.

Touya: Ok, gracias mounstro.

Sakura: ¬¬U.

Por otro lado Syaoran ya había llegado a su casa (_vayamos a espiar P_)

Syaoran: Wei, ya regrese.

Wei: Me alegro mucho joven Syaoran, desea comer algo?

Syaoran: Si, por favor, después iré a desempacar.

Wei: Espero no le moleste, pero yo lo hice.

Syaoran: Muchas gracias y no tengo porque molestarme, al contrario.

Wei: Entonces iré a traerle la cena.

Syaoran: Gracias, espero que lo que Eriol tenga que decirnos no nos cause problemas.

(_Buu, no hay nada interesante en casa de Syaoran, que aburrido, mejor regresemos con Sakura_)

Sakura: Espero que no tengamos problemas (_Que acaso se puso de acuerdo con Syaoran?_)

Touya: Ya duérmete mounstro, o mañana no te despertaras temprano.

Sakura: Pero si mañana no hay escuela.

Touya: Pero vas a ir con esos mocosos no? Y quiero que regreses temprano así que ya vete a dormir.

Sakura: ¬¬ Ok, ok.

Touya: Yo también haré lo mismo, mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

Sakura: Y eso por que?

Touya: Porque iré a ver a Yuki a la practica de tiro que tiene, también tengo practica de fútbol, iré a ver a Kaho y tengo que ir a trabajar.

Sakura: nnU, tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Touya: Así es, no soy como tú que solo pierde el tiempo.

Sakura: ¬¬

Al día siguiente, (_ejem, de donde saque eso Oo?_) Sakura ha quedado de reunirse con Syaoran y los demás, pero con la que se reúne primero es con Tomoyo (_Ken: Y se puede saber a que hora llego Tomoyo a su casa? Ruby: Oo Por que la pregunta? Ken: Que no se quedo con Eriol? Ruby: nnU Creo que la pregunta seria a que hora llego Eriol a su casa, porque acompaño a Tomoyo. Ken: ... Ruby: Ya no me interrumpas sí?_)

Tomoyo: Muy buenos días querida Sakura .

Sakura: Buenos días Tomoyo .

Tomoyo: Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sakura: Oo Pero, Tomoyo, recuerda que tenemos que esperar a Syaoran.

Tomoyo: nnU Cierto se me había olvidado.

Sakura: No te preocupes, no importa.

(_Ruby: De cuando acá se le olvidan las cosas a Tomoyo? Lima: Desde la aparición de Eriol! n.n Ruby: OO_)

Tomoyo: Creo que ya viene.

Syaoran se viene acercando a unos 15 metros de distancia (_Que buena vista Tomoyo_)

Syaoran: Buenos días Sakura, Daidouji.

Ambas: Buenos días n.n.

Syaoran: Disculpen si las hice esperar.

Sakura: No te preocupes, al menos yo acaba de llegar, pero Tomoyo ya estaba aqui nnU.

Tomoyo: No hay problema, pero démonos prisa.

Sakura: Esta bien.

Así el trío comienza a andar por las calles de Tomoeda hasta que, un viento muy fuerte comienza a rodearlos.

Sakura: Pero que esta pasando?

Syaoran: No lo sé, pero se siente una presencia muy poderosa.

Tomoyo: Es una pena que no haya traído mi cámara de video UU.

(_Jejeje gomen no pude resistirlo, es algo que creí no podía faltar nnU)_

S y S: -.-U

Tomoyo: Tampoco he traído trajes T.T.

Sakura: Tomoyo, creo que por ahora lo mejor será que te alejes, así Syaoran y yo podremos movernos con más libertad.

Tomoyo: Esta bien U.U, si no hay remedio.

Sakura: Gracias Tomoyo.

Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de liberar su báculo, la ventisca se convierte en un tornado y Sakura sale volando.

Syaoran: Sakura!

Sakura: AHHHHHHH! (_Creo que no seria lógico que dijera otra cosa no creen?_)

Syaoran: Dios del viento ven! -Una pequeña ráfaga sale de la espada y pergamino de Syaoran en dirección a Sakura para evitar que esta caiga, pero la fuerza del tornado es superior.-

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: Libérate! -Sakura logra liberar su báculo- Vuelo! -Con trabajos Sakura logra mantenerse en el aire, pero consigue aterrizar-

Tomoyo: Eso estuvo cerca.

Sakura: Lo sé, pero que podemos hacer es muy fuerte.

Syaoran: Será mejor que nos demos prisa, hay que pensar en algo, ya que no parece calmarse si no aumentar.

Cuando los chicos están por ser aplastados por un auto (_vaya que debió tener fuerza el tornado para lánzaselos :P_) algo se lo impide.

S,T,Sy: Ah! OO -todos ven como el auto se desvía- Eso estuvo cerca.

: Están bien? -Todos oyeron una voz en su cabeza-

Tomoyo: ERIOL!

Sakura: Que? Donde?

Eriol estaba a 20 metros de distancia (_Lima: Vaya que Tomoyo tiene buena vista OO),_ y estaba sobre un edificio bastante alto. (_De unos 15 metros para más detalle_)

Tomoyo: Allá!

Syaoran: Dónde es allá? Oo

Tomoyo: En el edificio. ¬¬U

Sakura: Vaya Tomoyo, como fue que lo ubicaste tan rápido?

Tomoyo: Bueno... yo

Eriol baja del edificio y se reúne con ellos.

Eriol: Se encuentran bien?

Todos: Sí!

Eriol: -A Tomoyo en voz baja- No te paso nada?

Tomoyo: No, nada

Eriol: Me alegro. -Al decir esto, Eriol cambia su cara de preocupación a una más tranquila y contenta.-

Tomoyo: n/n

Sakura: Eriol tu tienes idea de que fue eso?

Eriol: -volviendo a la realidad (_Es decir Sakura lo bajo de su nube XDD)_ y tomando su actitud de niño serio (_Ruby: --... Lima: ¬¬U Continua! Ruby: Oo... ¬¬ ya voy)_- No Sakura, no tengo idea de quien hizo esto, pero tiene un poder mágico impresionante.

Syaoran: Cómo que no sabes?

Sakura: Tranquilo Syaoran.

Eriol: Por ahora creo que será mejor decirles para que he venido aquí.

Kero: Sakura estas bien, no te paso nada?

(_Y este donde se había metido, y por que sale hasta ahora? Ken: Tú eres la autora, es tu problema. Ruby: Gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬-_)

Sakura: Si estoy bien Kero.

Eriol: Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa como lo teníamos planeado.

Todos: Sí.

En el camino van comentando lo ocurrido.

Sakura: Pero la última vez que ocurrió algo relacionado con la magia fue por la carta Clow que no había sido cambiada, no puede ser otra carta o sí Eriol?

Eriol: No, no es una carta.

Syaoran: Entonces que es?

Tomoyo: Eriol, te noto preocupado, acaso es algo tan grave?

Eriol: No.. No estoy seguro, lo que ocurre es que siento una presencia muy fuerte, pero no sé de quien puede ser, y sé que esta presencia no tiene buenas intenciones...

Kero: Es una presencia maligna, eso se nota con gran facilidad.

Al llegar a casa de Eriol, Kaho los recibe y pregunta por los acontecimientos.

Kaho: Se encuentran todos bien? Eriol?

Eriol: Sí, todos estamos bien, por ahora tengo que explicarles el porque de mi regreso tan repentino.

Kaho: Creo que seria mejor que todos estuvieran presentes.

Eriol: Lo sé, pero no hay tiempo, tal parece que el enemigo sabe que no estamos preparados y puede...

Sakura: Enemigo?

Eriol: Eso es lo que me temo, esta energía no es común, tiene gran fuerza y un ser mágico por fuerte que sea no puede realizar hechizos como el que presenciamos.

Sakura: Ya veo, yo... no creí que fuera algo grave por eso no había dicho nada.

Kero: Ya lo habías notado Sakura?

Sakura: Así es pero... no quería preocupar a nadie, no hasta estar segura, por eso cuando supe que Syaoran vendría pensé que sería bueno consultarlo con él.

Syaoran: Entonces eso era de lo que querías hablarme?

Sakura: Pues si, pero no era lo único.

Kero: Pero entonces como sabremos que es lo que no espera si ni siquiera sabemos que nos ataca.

Eriol: Sé que es difícil de entender Kerberos, pero es necesario que estén enterados.

Tomoyo: Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos unidos, al menos eso creo.

Eriol: Ese es un buen comienzo.

Kero: Será mejor que pongamos a Yue al tanto de todo.

Sakura: Sí, tal vez el tenga alguna idea.

Nakuru: Pues yo lo dudo.

Sakura: Eh? Por que dices eso?

Nakuru: Si Eriol no sabe de quien se trata ni tiene idea de quien es, pues él menos.

Syaoran: Eso no es seguro, Eriol es la reencarnación del Mago Clow, y por lo que pudimos notar con Eriol, no tiene todos los recuerdos de Clow, así que puede que Yue sepa algo.

Nakuru: En dado caso Kero también lo sabría, y nos ha dicho que no sabe nada.

Kero: Es que... la verdad, yo no pasaba tanto tiempo con Clow, en realidad yo prefería andar por ahí, pero Yue siempre estaba a su lado, así que es posible que sepa algo.

Sakura: Será mejor que regresemos Kero, así podremos informar a Yue de lo que sucede.

Syaoran: Iré contigo.

Kero: ¬¬ Vamos solos, no hace falta tu presencia.

Syaoran: ¬¬

Sakura: Kero...

Kero: ... Esta bien, pero solo porque Sakura quiere que vayas.

Sakura: Entonces, me retiro, Tomoyo, vienes?

Tomoyo: Creo que me quedare un poco más

Sakura: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Tomoyo: Sí

Kaho: Yo iré contigo Sakura, debo ir al templo, quede de ver a tu hermano.

Sakura: Esta bien profesora n.n.

Así los tres salen de la casa de Eriol, cuando llegan al Templo, la profesora se despide y ellos siguen su camino.

Kaho: Bien, yo aquí me quedo, esperare a Touya y nos veremos pronto para aclarar todo.

S-S: Esta bien .

Ambos siguen su camino, ambos platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia, recordando viejos tiempos y de como habían logrado estar juntos.

Mientras que por otro lado, Touya se encaminaba al templo junto con Yukito, el cual, se dirigía a su casa, pues deseaba descansar, además de que no quería entrometerse en la conversación de Kaho y Touya.

Yukito: Será mejor darnos prisa, no es bueno hacer esperar a una mujer.

Touya: ¬¬ Eso ya lo sé.

Yukito: Y ahora por que esta de mal humor?

Touya: Porque no entiendo que tiene que hacer mi hermana con un mocoso como ese tal Syaoran.

Yukito: Estas celoso, no puedes aceptar que tienes que compartir el cariño de tu hermana n0n.

Touya: ¬¬ Ya cállate!

Yukito: nnU

Touya: Hemos llegado.

Yukito: Yo iré a mi casa, tengo que descansar.

Touya: Seguro?

Yukito: Así es, si quieres puedo ir a ver si Sakura ya llego?

Touya: Si, por favor, no quiero a ese mocoso cerca de mi hermana.

Yukito: Yo no puedo garantizar eso.

Touya: ¬¬ No eres de gran ayuda.

Yukito: Touya, entiende que no le puedes impedir que Sakura...

Touya: Es mi hermana y me preocupa, así que no me digas nada.

Yukito: Será mejor que vaya a verla.

Touya: ¬¬ Huye como conejo

Yukito: Pues no por nada soy el conejo de nieve

Touya: ...

Yukito: Nos vemos después.

Yukito se aleja del lugar dejando a un Touya no muy tranquilo

Yukito: Touya se preocupa demasiado, ni que Syaoran se fuera a comer a Sakura.

Mientras con Sakura y Syaoran.

Sakura: Crees que sea conveniente hablar con Yue ahora?

Syaoran: Pues sería lo mejor, entre más rápido mejor no crees?

Sakura: No lo sé.

Syaoran: No te preocupes, todo estará bien

Sakura: Eso espero, en verdad eso espero.

Kero: Tranquilízate Sakurita , yo te defenderé de todo.

Syaoran: Un peluche como tu podrá?

Kero: ¬¬ Mocoso.

Sakura: UU Ustedes no tienen remedio.

Kero: Pero si él -señala a Syaoran- empezó.

Syaoran: Que? Si fuiste tú ¬¬

Kero: U.¬ Si como no, admite que eres el responsable.

Sakura: Ya basta Kero! ¬¬

Kero: ... Siempre me regañan TT

Syaoran: Pues te lo mereces.

Kero: TT

Sakura: Vamos Kero, no te pongas así. nnU

Syaoran: Eres un chantajista Kerberos ¬¬

Kero: -en voz baja- ¬¬ Si no fuera porque Sakura esta aquí, ya te habría dado tu merecido.

Sakura: Dijiste algo Kero?

Kero: Yo? No, nada, será mejor darnos prisa.

Sakura: Si nn

Syaoran: Por que no te creo ¬¬

Kero: ¬¬ Ejem... ya estamos cerca.

Sakura: Si, pero no estoy muy segura de decirle a Yue.

Syaoran: Por que Sakura?

Sakura: Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Kero: Tranquila Sakura, no pasará nada malo n.n

Sakura: Eso espero Kero… no entiendo porque me siento así.

Syaoran: Debe ser por el reciente ataque, pero calmate.

Mientras los tres conversaban, no notaron que una figura los vigilaba.

: Pronto, muy pronto, maestra de las cartas, tú y tus amigos sabrán a quien se enfrentan, para estos momentos Clow ya debe saberlo.

Volviendo con Sakura y cía.

Sakura: Bien, hemos llegado nn.

Syaoran: Entonces hay que hablar con Yue cuanto antes.

Kero: Eso ya lo sabemos, no tienes que repetirlo.

Syaoran: ¬¬ Por que no te callas.

Kero: No quiero.

Sakura: Quieren calmarse? u.uU

S y K: Esta bien

Sakura: Bien, creo que debemos llamar a Yukito para ver si puede venir y con ello hablar con Yue.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, un chico de tez blanca, cabello castaño y ojos claros se presenta ante ellos.

: Hola, parece que llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: Yukito! Que gusto verte nn

Yukito: A mí también me da gusto verte pequeña Sakura.

Syaoran: Llegas justo a tiempo.

Yukito: En serio?

Sakura: Así es, bueno verás…. Es que...

Kero: Yue…. Necesitamos hablar contigo.

Tan pronto Kero menciona al guardián este hace acto de presencia.

Yue: Que es lo que pasa?

Sakura: Bueno…. -toma aire- lo que pasa, es que…

Yue la mira confundido, y algo impaciente.

Yue: Sea lo que sea dilo de una vez -pensando- Pero por que le cuesta tanto trabajo hablar ò.ó

Sakura: Es que… la verdad?

Yue: Pues que otra cosa -comienza a exasperarse-

Sakura:Haaparecidounnuevoenemigoqueacabadeatacarnosaeriol,syaoran,tomoyoyami.

Yue: Que?

Sakura: -suspira- Que…. Ha aparecido…

Yue: Si, entendí eso, pero por que no me lo dijiste antes?

Sakura: Bueno, en realidad solo faltabas tú.

Yue: Así que soy el último en enterarme de que casi te matan.

Sakura: No es para tanto, estoy bien.

Yue: … Vuelvo a preguntarte, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Sakura: Es que no queria…

Yue: Acaso no confías en mí

Sakura: No es eso.

Yue: -dolido- Entonces por que?

Sakura: Entiende Yue, yo no quería ocultártelo.

Yue: No querías… todos lo sabían menos yo, y aún así dices que no querías, discúlpame si no te creo.

Syaoran: Yue, no seas tan duro.

Yue: No soy duro, simplemente digo la verdad.

Sakura: Es que estas malinterpretando las cosas.

Yue: No, al contrario.

Kero: Yue, deja que Sakura termine de hablar.

Yue: No creo que haya nada de que hablar pues Sakura solo ha venido a mí porque no le queda otro remedio.

Sakura: Eso no es cierto Yue.

Yue: Para mí lo es -Una alas blancas envuelven a Yue para luego ser rodeado de un pequeño resplandor, el cual, al desaparecer deja ver nuevamente a Yukito-

**Notas del autor:**

Bien… creo que al fin termine este capitulo, lamento mucho si me tarde, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo TT, aún me falta terminar la Lucha de Tk e Historia de una realidad n.nu.

Espero les guste este capitulo, creo que hasta el momento es el mas largo y pues parece que no me ha quedado muy alegre; sin embargo, los problemas apenas empiezan para nuestros amigos.

Por último solo me queda agradecer a aquellos que me han apoyado con este fic, en especial a Kenshin, quien fue quien me ayudo con el primer capitulo, Lima, la cual presiono para el segundo y Umi que siempre me apoya en todo, arigato amiga n.n.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden que…

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.

Atte. RubyMoon


	4. Decepciones

**ULTIMATUM**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

_**Decepciones**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En el capitulo anterior………_

_Yue: No creo que haya nada de que hablar pues Sakura solo ha venido a mí porque no le queda otro remedio._

_Sakura: Eso no es cierto Yue._

_Yue: Para mí lo es -Unas alas blancas envuelven a Yue para luego ser rodeado de un pequeño resplandor, el cual, al desaparecer deja ver nuevamente a Yukito-_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura: …… Yukito…. Por favor necesito hablar con Yue.

Yukito: Lo sé Sakura, pero, él no quiere, no quiere presentarse ante ti.

Ante las palabras del joven, Sakura, sale corriendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo dejando preocupados a un pequeño lobo y a un conejo (_Lobo y conejo O.o… eso suena peligroso no creen?)_.

Syaoran: Eh… creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarla, por favor Tsukishiro, trata de convencer a Yue.

Yukito: Creeme, tratare.

Con esto, el chico, sale de la casa en busca de su pequeña flor de cerezo (_Es mi idea o estoy muy cursi O.o …. Será la hora)_ sin embargo, no logra encontrarla por ningún lado. Por otro lado, un chico trigueño llega al fin a su casa, siendo recibido por el conejo.

¿: Ya llegue.

Yukito: Touya, que bueno que llegas.

Touya: Pasa algo?

Yukito: Eh…. Bueno, a decir verdad si.

Touya: Tiene que ver con Sakura verdad.

Yukito: Si, tuvo una discusión con…

Touya: Sabía que ese mocoso no le haría nada bien a mi hermana, seguro la hizo llorar. Pero eso lo pagara –un aura de fuego rodea a Touya-.

Yukito: n.nuuuu Deberías calmarte primero y dejarme terminar, Sakura…

Touya: Donde esta? Tengo que verla ahora mismo.

Yukito: O.o Pues salio corriendo, y Syaoran fue por ella.

Touya: Como dejaste que fuera por ella, después de lo que le hizo. –Pensando- En cuanto lo vea, lo mato ¬¬.

Yukito: Pero si no le hizo nada, Sakura…

Touya: No digas más, ahora mismo voy a buscar a mi hermana.

Cuando Yukito se dio cuenta, un furioso Touya había salido a matar… digo a encontrar al mocoso y su querida hermana.

Yukito: Creo que Syaoran va a estar en problemas y todo por que Touya es un precipitado uu, será mejor que vaya a alcanzarlo.

¿: Tú no vas a ningún lado sin antes hablar conmigo…. Yue.

Yukito: Kerberos….

Kero: Así es, no puedes negarte a hacerlo, así que dile a tu otra identidad que de la cara.

Yukito: -cerrando los ojos- No pasa nada, se niega rotundamente.

Kero: No le estoy preguntando si quiere.

Yukito: Parece que ha accedido.

Antes de que Yukito vuelva a su forma original, el imponente juez, alguien entra a la casa. Se trata de Sakura quien al notar la presencia del joven y recordar lo de hace un rato sale corriendo a su habitación.

Kero: Creo que tendremos que dejar esta charla pendiente. –Se va detrás de Sakura- Sakurita… estas bien?

Sakura: -tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas- Claro Kero n.n, lo estoy.

Kero: Verás que ese terco de Yue cambiara de opinión.

Sakura: Eso espero Kero, jamás quise lastimarlo.

Kero: El lo sabe –viendo la tristeza de Sakura- Solo que es orgulloso.

Sakura: Yo no quiero perderlo –comienza a llorar de nuevo-

Kero: Tranquila, todo pasara.

La maestra de las cartas comienza a quedarse dormida siendo vigilada por aquel guardián de sol; mientras que su hermano llega a la casa luego de una búsqueda sin resultados.

Touya: Argh… ya vera ese mocoso en cuanto lo vea, le haré pagar lo que sea que le haya hecho a mi hermana –Pensando- Aunque… Yuki no termino de decirme que le hizo. (_Que brillante, todo por impaciente)_.

¿: Sakura se ha quedado dormida y Yue se ha ido desde hace un rato.

Touya: Entonces mi hermana ya esta aquí, dime peluche, por que no impediste que el mocoso le hiciera algo a Sakura.

Kero: Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, él no le hizo nada.

Touya: Entonces quien fue?

Kero: Te lo explicare con calma mañana, por ahora debo cuidar el sueño de Sakura.

Touya: Creo que es lo mejor, -sigue a Kero al cuarto de Sakura y la ven profundamente dormida- pobre mounstro, sea lo que le haya pasado se ve que le afecto.

Kero: Sí, le dolió, pero yo confió en que todo se arregle.

Touya: Tú serás el encargado de cuidarla entendiste? Mañana debo irme muy temprano a trabajar y no podré verla hasta en la noche.

Kero: De eso no te preocupes, la cuidare sobre todo.

Touya: Incluso del mocoso?

Kero: De él especialmente, aunque no le haya hecho nada (_Ilógico no?)_ al menos hoy, no significa que no lo haga.

Así ambos guardianes de la pequeña niña van a descansar, no sin seguir preocupados por ella, quizá mañana las cosas se arreglarían y todo quedaría como un mal recuerdo.

Sakura: -mirando a Kero, quien se ha quedado dormido- Gracias Kero, estaré bien. –Se dirige a la escuela-

Syaoran choca contra Sakura y aprovecha para preguntarle si esta más tranquila, mientras siguen su camino a la escuela.

Syaoran: Segura que estas bien?

Sakura: Sí, ya se lo dije a Kero, estoy mejor.

Syaoran: Es mejor que arregles todo este asunto con Yue antes de que empeore.

Sakura: Yue me detesta, tu mismo te diste cuenta. Además creo que es mejor no verlo por un tiempo, quiza así se calme.

Syaoran: -no muy convencido- Pero… y Yukito, él también es parte de Yue, además es el mejor amigo de tu hermano.

Sakura: Es cierto, aunque son totalmente distintos, cuando vea a Yukito pensare en Yue…. Tratare de evitarlo también.

Syaoran: Eso será más difícil, Yukito pasa mucho tiempo con tu hermano.

Sakura: En ese caso, cada vez que vaya le pediré a mi padre que me deje ir con Tomoyo o a tu casa.

Syaoran: No le va a hacer casa a tu hermano que vayas a mi casa.

Sakura: Claro, a menos que te moleste.

Syaoran: Sabes que eso no pasara, al contrario.

Ambos jóvenes llegan a la escuela y después de arduo día de clases (_al menos los míos así son P)_ y contarle lo acontecido a Tomoyo, los tres se dirigen a casa de Sakura.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no hacía falta.

Tomoyo: Sakura, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia lo sabes.

Syaoran: Además, podríamos ayudarte con Yue.

Sakura: Tal vez, pero creo que es mejor darle algo de tiempo.

Syaoran: Sí es lo que prefieres.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, pero sabes que si nos necesitas puedes llamarnos.

Sakura: Pero no se supone que ibas a salir?

Tomoyo: Bueno sí… -se sonroja- ejem… bueno, pero no tardare mucho nnu.

Syaoran: Yo tampoco, solo tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesito y estaré en casa; si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

Sakura: De acuerdo, pero tranquilícense por favor.

Con esto, la maestra de las cartas se despide de sus amigos, anunciando su llegada a la casa.

Sakura: Ya llegue! Estas en casa hermano? –En cuanto entra, nota la presencia de Yukito-

Touya: Sakura, que bueno que llegas, estábamos preocupados por ti.

Sakura: Eh… gracias, voy a mi cuarto tengo tarea que hacer.

Touya: Acaso no piensas saludar a Yukito? ¬¬

Sakura: -tímida- Hola Yukito… bueno, ahora si me retiro.

Touya: Mmmm Parece que sigue deprimida.

Yukito: Sabes la razón?

Touya: Pues… en sí, algo me comento ese peluche….

**Flash Back**

Se ve a Kero en su forma original, hablando seriamente con Touya.

Touya: Muy bien, peluche, quedaste de explicarme que rayos le paso a Sakura ayer.

Kero: Bueno, el asunto es que… ayer sufrimos un ataque cuando íbamos a casa de Eriol.

Touya: QUE?

Kero: Calmate! ¬¬u Esa no es la razón.

Touya: Entonces dimela ahora!

Kero: Si te callas y me dejas continuar.

Touya: ……… ¬¬

Kero: Ejem… bueno, en cuanto paso, y en vista de que él no tiene idea de quien puede ser quien nos ataco, decidimos venir e informar a Yue de inmediato.

Touya: Pero….

Kero: Pues… Yue tomo a mal que fuera el último en enterarse…

Touya: No lo creo, en dado caso fui yo ¬¬

Kero: ¬¬ Ese no es el punto; pero bueno, Yue se molesto seriamente con Sakura por no haberle informado que estaba en peligro.

Touya: Ya veo… entonces fue él quien hizo llorar a mi hermana.

Kero: Así es, para nuestra desgracia el mocoso fue quien la animo.

Touya: Entiendo…. Por esta vez, le perdonare.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Yukito: Entonces, si sospechas de algo.

Touya: Pues después que volvió de casa de Eriol, discutió con Yue; por eso ha estado así.

Una fuerte luz rodea a Yukito, el cual es cubierto con una hermosas alas blancas _(en serio, ya las quisiera yo)_, volviendo a su verdadera identidad… Yue.

Touya: Dime Yue, has intentado arreglar las cosas con Sakura? O es que no te importa su depresión.

Yue: Sinceramente no. Por que he de preocuparme por alguien que no me toma en cuenta.

Touya: Así que ese es el problema, sigues pensando que a Sakura no le importas.

Yue: Acaso tú tampoco te das cuenta? Esa es la realidad, no le importo.

Touya: Es que tú eres el único que no ve que estas equivocado. Porque no vas a buscar al mocoso de nombre Erial, quiza a él si le creas.

Sakura baja y se sorprende cuando ve a Yue, tratando de parecer serena, pero por dentro queriendo huir a donde sea.

Sakura: Hermano…. Puedo ir a casa de Tomoyo?

Touya: Para que quieres ir?

Sakura: Es que Tomoyo me pidio que fuera a verla, pues queria contarme algo.

Yue: Es raro que Tomoyo no venga o que no te hayas ido después de la escuela no te parece? –mirando fríamente a Sakura-.

Sakura: Es que… tuvo que salir, por eso me pidio ir a esta hora.

Touya: Pero no que tenias mucha tarea? Además no puedes irte sola.

Sakura: La tarea la termine hace unos momentos y sobre irme sola; no será así, Syaoran me acompañara.

Touya: Y por que motivo tiene que ser él?

Tomoyo: Porque Tomoyo nos cito a los dos –algo nerviosa-.

Touya: Por que ese cuento no me lo creo? ¬¬

Yue: Tal vez a ti también te oculta las cosas no crees?

¿: Ya basta Yue! Deja ese asunto por un tiempo, eres muy duro.

Yue: Te equivocas Kerberos… no soy duro.

Kero: Duro y terco ¬¬, además Erial acaba de enviar a…

¿: TOUYA!

Touya: -quien ya trae a una chica castaña colgada de su cuello- Akisuki… quieres soltarme?

Nakuru: Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames por mi nombre? N-A-K-U-R-U! No es difícil.

Touya: Ejem… dudo que hayas venido a decirme eso.

Nakuru: Es verdad, Erial me pidió que les avisara que necesita verlos a todos –mirando fijamente a Yue-.

Yue: Para que quiere vernos?

Nakuru: Pues ya tiene idea de quien puede ser, también quiere hablar contigo y Sakura en especial.

Sakura: Pero por que?

Nakuru: No lo se.

Sakura: Es mejor que vaya a buscar a Syaoran y Tomoyo.

Touya: Por que tienes que ir? Para que crees que se invento el teléfono?

Sakura: O.o Eh.. Buen punto, ahorrare más tiempo si los llamo.

Estando todos ya reunidos en casa de Erial, este les explica para que los mando a llamar.

Eriol: Bueno… Además de Maga, que estoy seguro la recuerdan; había otra hechicera, su nombre era Ultimecia.

Sakura: Pero que quiere.

Eriol: Bueno, ella nunca pudo soportar que hubiera alguien más poderoso que ella así que comenzó a intentar apoderarse de las cartas.

Syaoran: Con que objetivo, que gana ella?

Eriol: Busca absorber el poder de las cartas.

Sakura: Pero, si eso ocurre las cartas…

Eriol: Perderían su poder y se volverían cartas comunes y corrientes.

Sakura: Yo no quiero que nada les pase a las cartas.

Eriol: Ese sería el peor de los casos. Pues también trataría de hacer que le sirvieran y con ello evitar que nadie "usurpe" su lugar como la hechicera más poderosa; pero no estoy seguro.

Yue: Como descubriste que era ella?

Eriol: Bueno, cuando conjuro aquella ventisca sentí su presencia, pero no podía reconocerla claramente, pues me confundía con la de Sakura.

Syaoran: Pero… Lo notaste después.

Eriol: Como dije, no la reconocía aún. Sin embargo, solo ella, Maga y yo podíamos crear una ventisca de tal magnitud.

Syaoran: Bien, como podemos detenerla?

Eriol: ……… No lo sé.

Touya: Como que no lo sabes?

Spinel: No le hables de esa forma al amo.

Touya: No te entrometas peluche.

Spinel: -adquiriendo su forma real- No me llames peluche ¬¬

Yue: Cállense los dos.

Eriol: Por que tan mal carácter Yue?

Touya: -cruzándose de brazos- Sigue molesto con Sakura, tal vez tu puedas hacer que reflexione.

Yue: No tengo nada que reflexionar.

Eriol: Por ahora no podemos pasar el tiempo con discusiones sin sentido; es mejor que tú y Sakura hagan las paces.

Yue: No quiero, me niego rotundamente. Es más… quiero dejar de ser su guardián.

Todos quedan sorprendidos por la actitud del juez, más se llevan una sorpresa mayor con la de Sakura.

Sakura: -triste- Quizás.. sea lo mejor.

Yue: -dolido, más no lo demuestra- Pues esta decidido, de ahora en adelante Kerberos será el único encargado de protegerte.

Sakura: Si esa es tu decisión, por mí esta bien.

Yue: Entonces no tiene caso que siga en este lugar: y por tanto Yukito tampoco estará cerca.

Touya: -molesto- Eso si que no, cuando te brinde mis poderes juraste que siempre cuidarías de Sakura y jamás la dejarías sola, por ende Yuki también estaría cerca.

Yue: Pues lo siento pero esa es mi decisión.

Eriol: Yue piensalo, no es conveniente que tomes esa decisión ahora –pensando- Esto es precisamente lo que Ultimecia quiere.

Yue: Esta decidido y no pienso cambiar de parecer.

Syaoran: Es mejor que no lo hagas, necesitamos de todos.

Yue: No te estoy pidiendo permiso, me voy a ir y punto.

Nakuru: -exasperada- Pues que estas esperando?

Yue: No es algo que te incumba.

Nakuru: Tal vez no, pero en lugar de hacer dramas, deberías analizar las cosas.

Spinel: Creo que es mucho pedirle, esta acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad.

Yue: Deja de decir tonterías.

Sakura: Ya basta! –Tratando de contener las lagrimas- Dejen de discutir, no tiene ningún caso hacerlo.

Yue: No tengo porque obedecerte, ya no eres mi dueña.

Sakura: No te estoy pidiendo que obedezcas, y jamás me considere tu dueña. Quise ser tu amiga pero jamás te diste cuenta.

Yue: A los amigos no se le ocultan las cosas.

Sakura: Pero si se intenta protegerlos. –En voz baja- Tal vez.. no debí callarme; quizá tenía que dejar que todo fuera "normal"; pero no quería correr el riesgo de que algo les pasara.

Touya: Pasarnos?

Sakura: No quiero que ninguno salga herido, tú, Tomoyo, Eriol, Nakura, Spinel, Kero… la profa. Misuki, Yue.. ni a Syaoran.

Touya; Tenías que incluirlo?

Sakura: ¬¬ No empieces.

Yue: Solo querías protegerme para así proteger a Yukito.

Sakura: No es verdad, pero no te das cuenta.

Kero: Pero de que querías protegernos Sakurita? Tu no sabías nada., o sí?

Sakura: Es que… yo comence a sentir una presencia extraña, muy poderosa y también maligna pero…

Yue: No dijiste nada.

Sakura: Pues no, no lo hice; no estaba segura de que hacer cuando recibí la llamada de Syaoran avisándome que vendría.

Tomoyo: Y planeabas consultarlo con él no es así?

Sakura: Aja, pero Eriol también se dio cuenta, nos aviso, luego nos atacaron y se armo este alboroto.

Syaoran: Entonces ya lo habías notado.

Eriol: Eso demuestra que la magia de Sakura se ha fortalecido mucho.

Yue: Sabes bien que no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, por lo menos yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Sakura: Yo se, pero…

Yue: Así, lo olvidaba Yukito no.

Sakura: Que no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza?

Yue: ………..

Sakura: Tú puedes cuidarte lo se bien, pero ni Tomoyo ni mi hermano tienen poderes, si los atacan no podrán defenderse.

Tomoyo: Sakura, no debiste, estare bien.

Touya: Igual yo, aunque ya no posea mis poderes puedo arreglarmelas.

Eriol: Puedes estar tranquila, Spinel cuidara de Touya y Ruby Moon de Tomoyo.

Nakuru regresa a su forma original: Ruby Moon.

Ruby: No, yo quiero cuidar de Touya –pensando- A ver si Spi capta la indirecta y me "ayuda" a cuidar de Touya.

Touya: Que parte de que… -se calla al ver la expresión de la guardiana-

Ruby: Sakura estará más tranquila así, no creo que quieras preocuparla.

Touya: No, esta bien, acepto.

Spinel: Entonces yo cuidare de Tomoyo –recibiendo una mirada significativa de su compañera- Aunque… pensandolo bien, quiza Ultimecia se más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Ayudare a Ruby Moon con Touya.

Ruby: Y Eriol, deberá cuidar de Tomoyo.

Eriol: Eh? Que yo cuide a Tomoyo? O/O

Tomoyo: -decepcionada- No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.

Eriol: Claro que quiero nn –en voz baja- Además así podremos hablar.

Tomoyo: Tambíen podre tomarte las medidas y hacer tus trajes junto con los de Sakura y Li, y podré grabarlos a los tres. +0+

Sakura: Tomoyo, no te precipites, aún seguimos planeando como combatir.

Tomoyo: Tal vez, pero es una ocasión especial y…

S,E,Sy: Las ocasiones especiales requieren ropas especiales.

Touya: No estoy de acuerdo, no es buen momento para el hobby de Tomoyo

Eriol: ¬¬ …..

¿: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Todos se sorprenden de ver a una chica de cabello negro y ojos color rubí, se trata de Meiling.

Syaoran: Mailing, que haces aquí y cuando llegaste?

Meiling: Gracias por caluroso recibimiento ¬¬

Syaoran: Lo lamento, pero nos sorprende verte aquí.

Meiling: Me lo imagino, pero no es justo que nadie me haya informado; si no hablo con Hiragizawa no me entero.

Syaoran lanza una mirada asesina hacia Eriol _(Atrás Li, o te las veras conmigo; Tomoyo: Ejem ¬¬ O-o eh.. digo con Tomoyo nnUUUU)_

Syaoran: Entiende que si no te dijimos fue para protegerte, tú no tienes poderes.

Meiling: Pues Tomoyo tampoco los tiene y ella si fue informada.

Tomoyo: Es que yo me encargo de sus trajes y grabarlos n0n.

Meiling: Aún así no es justo ¬¬u.

Yue: Así que no fui el único al que le ocultaron las cosas (_Y aún así sigue enojado con Sakura?)_

Sakura: Yue, no que querías dejar el grupo?

Yue: Así que ahora me exiges que me vaya.

Sakura: No, siempre malinterpretas todo.

Yue: No es verdad, es lo que tú acabas de decir.

Sakura: Claro que no.

Yuer: Eres demasiado inmadura, aún no se como te convertiste en la maestra de las cartas.

Sakura: …….. –lagrimas salen de sus ojos- yo…

Eriol: Dejen de discutir, Yue si vas a irte hazlo sino quédate y cállate.

Yue: Entonces es mejor que me vaya, arreglenselas como puedan.

Ruby: Entonces no contaremos con tu ayuda en nada.

Yue: Que lista eres, espero que tengan suerte.

Así, el angel se va sin voltear atrás dejando a una Sakura triste.

Sakura: Ahora si no volvere a verlo.

Touya: Calma, él volvera, no te preocupes.

Tomoyo: No esty segura se veía muy decidido.

Touya: Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de su error.

Eriol: Solo espero que no sea muy tarde.

Spinel: Dijiste algo?

Eriol: Nada en especial.

Meiling: Alguien puede explicarme que esta pasando aquí y porque se fue Yue?

Syaoran, le explica a Meiling todo lo acontecido; mientras tanto Kero busca a Yue para tratar de convencerlo de que regrese con Sakura ya que lo extraña.

Kero: Donde demonios se metió Yue, no creo que quiera andar llamando la atención, tal vez este como Yukito.

-1 hr después-

Kero: Diablos, no lo encuentro, desearía que estuviera llamando la atención, así lograría hallarlo.

¿: Para que quieres hallarme?

Kero: Yue! Debo decirte que Sakura te necesita.

Yue: No me hagas reir, tú mismo la oiste. Me pidió que dejará de ser su guardián.

Kero: Trataba de usar psicología inversa.

Yue: No creo que sea capaz, es demasiado inmadura.

Kero: Pero lo intento.

Yue: Pues no funciono, no pienso volver.

Kero: Eriol dijo que esperaba que no te dieras cuenta de tu error demasiado tarde.

Yue: Clow dijo eso? Por que?

Kero: No se, ya no quiso hablar más.

Yue: Pues no me importa lo que pase.

Kero: Veo que no cambiaras de opinión.

Yue: He dicho que no.

Yue comienza a perder su poder y a debilitarse, por lo que Kero lo lleva nuevamente con los demás para enterarse de algo no muy agradable.

Kero: Que pasa aquí?

Syaoran: Ultimecia ha vuelto a atacar, esta vez manipulo a Ruby Moon y a Eriol para atacar a Sakura.

Kero: QUE?

Touya: Debido a la falta de sus guardianes Sakura resulto herida.

Tomoyo: Li, logro cortar los hilos con su espada ya que Spinel no podia contra ambos.

Meiling: Lastima que la esponja de baño no estaba, es el único que podía cuidar de Kinomoto.

Ruby: Me siento muy mal, pues no pude resistirme al hechizo.

Eriol: No eres la única que se siente así.

Tomoyo: Pero, porque hablan en plural, si solo tiene uno.

Touya: Tienes razón, el peluche no lo puede hacer todo.

Kero: Dejen de decirme peluche o esponja de baño ¬¬+

Yue: Si tratan de chantajearme, les aseguro que no va a funcionar.

Meiling: Pues no nos dirigiamos a ti, además se supone que tú ya no estabas aquí.

Yue: Kerberos fue el que me trajo.

Meiling: No veo la razón.

Kero: Se debilito, por eso lo traje.

Meiling: Pero si él puede cuidarse solo.

Touya: Dejen de discutir, lo que importa ahora es la salud de Sakura.

Kero: Es vedad, donde esta ella?

Tomoyo: En la habitación de Nakuru.

Kero: sola?

Tomoyo: Syaoran esta con ella.

Yue: Parece ser, el único en quien ella confía.

Ruby: Por algo ha de ser.

Yue: Que tratas de decir.

Ruby: Descifralo tu.

Syaoran: Sakura quiere hablar con Touya.

Touya: Como se encuentra?

Syaoran: Esta muy débil.

Touya: Será mejor que vaya a verla.

En la habitación…

Sakura: Hermano..

Touya: Tranquila, tienes que descansar.

Sakura: Las cartas están en peligro, al igual que todos ustedes, ella no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que desea.

Touya: Por ahora por lo único que debes preocuparte es por recuperarte.

Sakura: No se si pueda, me siento muy débil.

Touya: Tienes que hacerlo, debes cuidar las cartas y permanecer a nuestro lado, incluso del mocoso aunque no me guste . 

Sakura: -sonríe levemente- Lo intentare, lo prometo.

Mientras en el recibidor…

Yue: Como les dije yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad.

Meiling: Pues nadie te esta diciendo nada, con esa actitud solo demuestras tu remordimiento.

Yue: Yo no tengo remordimientos, no tengo motivos.

Meiling: Parece lo contrario.

Yue: No tengo porque tolerar esto.

Meiling: Nadie te obliga a que lo hagas.

Yue: Escucha chiquilla cierra tu enorme boca y todo estará bien.

Meiling: Me estas amenazando

Yue: ¬¬…….. Solo advierto.

Syaoran: Meiling, guarda tus comentarios, tenemos que ocuparnos de otra cosa.

Meiling: Pero Syaoran….

Touya: Tiene razón, no podemos pasar el tiempo discutiendo.

Eriol: Como esta Sakura?

Touya: La deje durmiendo, pero aun esta débil.

Syaoran: Fue muy fuerte el daño que recibió.

Spinel: Pero si las heridas no son muy serias.

Syaoran: No, pero ha pasado mucho en tampoco tiempo.

Yue: Ahora resulta que es la victima, que es lo que ha sufrido eh?

Touya: No te voy a permitir que hables asi de mi hermana, te estimare mucho, pero no puedo permitir que hables mal de ella.

Yue: Querras decir que estimas a Yukito, y como dijo ella, somos totalmente diferentes.

Touya: BASTA! No puedo tolerar tu actitud. –se dirige a la salida-

Syaoran: A donde vas Touya.

Touya: A donde pueda tranquilizarme y dejar de desear golpear a Yue.

Yue: Y por que no lo haces, si tanto lo deseas.

Eriol: Ya basta Yue, deja de mostrarte como un niño caprichoso; que no te das cuenta de la situación?

Yue: A que te refieres exactamente.

Eriol: Ultimecia ya atacó tomando ventaja de la situación; significa que sabe cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Tomoyo: Entonces ella sabe que Sakura ya no tiene un guardián.

Eriol: Y eso le da un aire de superioridad; y no se va a detener hasta que consiga las cartas.

Yue: Creo que eso es algo obvio.

Eriol: Pero solo hay dos maneras de que las consiga.

Yue: Y cuales son esas?

Eriol: No lo imaginas?

Yue: Una seria que esa niña se las entregue voluntariamente y la otra…

Kero: Tendría que matar a Sakura.

Eriol: Efectivamente.

Tomoyo: Entonces hay que detener a Ultimecia cuanto antes.

Ruby: No será fácil, si logro controlarnos a Eriol y a mí tiene un gran poder.

Spinel: Pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, de lo contrario Sakura podría morir, porque dudo que le de las cartas a Ultimecia así como así.

Kero: No tardara en volver a atacar, pues ahora tiene más ventaja.

Yue: Aún así no estoy dispuesto a soportar la actitud de Sakura

Meiling: Y ella si debe soportar la tuya no?

Kero: Es tu obligación, te guste o no; Sakura es tu dueña y debes protegerla.

Yue: Pues no, me niego rotundamente.

Syaoran: Para ser el juez eres muy inmaduro.

Yue: No digas estupideces, no es verdad.

Eriol: -molesto, pero calmado como siempre- Demuestras todo lo contrario.

Yue: ¿CLOW?

Eriol: Me cuesta admitirlo pero es verdad, me estas decepcionando Yue, acaso hay algo que te impide cumplir con tu labor?

Yue: No creí que tú también estuvieras en mi contra.

Touya: -Regresando- Ahora quien es el que trata de aparentar ser victima? Sakura cometió un error, pero tú lo agravaste al negarte a ver lo que todos los demás pueden.

Yue: No… no es cierto.

¿: Por que me tienes tanto rencor, que te he hecho Yue.

Syoaran: SAKURA! NO DEBISTE LEVANTARTE

Tomoyo: -ayudando a Sakura- Aún estas débil, no puedes valerte por ti misma.

Yue: -Fríamente- Aún lo preguntas? Porque no admites que lo único que te preocupa es Yukito.

Sakura: No niego que quiero mucho a Yukito, pero también te quiero a ti.

Yue: No voy a creerte.

Sakura: No puedo obligarte a que te quedes, pero me alegraría mucho si lo hicieras.

En ese momento Sakura se desvanece nuevamente debido al cansancio y heridas físicas y sentimentales.

Touya: Sakura! –Cargándola-

Syoaran: solo se quedo dormida, aun debe estar cansada.

Tomoyo: Li, tú también deberías descansar, ni siquiera has probado alimento.

Syaoran: Estoy bien, lo que importa ahora es la salud de Sakura.

Yue: así que el caballero cuida de su doncella.

Syaoran: ¿Celoso?

Yue: Por supuesto que no, ella no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Syaoran: No puedo creer, que la persona que más admire me este dando una decepción tan grande.

Yue: Que yo te decepcione? Mira quien habla, tú debiste quedarte con las cartas pues eres descendiente directo de Clow. Y en cambio no duraste ni 5 minutos frente a mí.

Syaoran: Ese no es el punto.

Yue: Claro, no puedes hallar una buena excusa.

Syaoran: Realmente Yue, me has decepcionado –Syaoran deja la habitación para ir a cuidar de Sakura-.

**Notas del autor:**

Al fin termine, aquí esta ya el capitulo 4, espero no haber tardado demasiado pero bueno no podía trabajar y estudiar jejeje; al menos valió la pena tardar un poco más; no me fue tan mal en los exámenes.

Ejem… volviendo al punto, creo que Yue es bastante orgulloso no creen? Sin embargo, tal parece que su ardilla (_nota mental: dejar de ver tantos comerciales)_, digo, su subconsciente le dice que no abandone a Sakura, que de verdad lo quiere; veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo nn.

**Angel Amatista: **Gracias por tus comentarios, el capitulo 5 ya esta en proceso, solo deja que tenga un poco más de tiempo y pronto lo terminare P; y si.. quizá Tomoyo cambie de parecer sobre lo de Eriol, aún no se si será pronto o no.

**Urd: **Primissssssss domo arigato por tu comentario T0T, y sobre lo que dices de la primera parte del capitulo anterior…. Eh… nnuuu no crees que exageras? Espero leas este capitulo.

**Clow: **Nisannnnnnnnn gracias por apoyarme jajajaja en serio, y no te cortes las venas ¬¬ ya sabes que los chantajes no funcionan conmigo.

**Lima: **Niñaaaaaaaaa! TT tiempo sin verte, tan obvia es mi locura? Pensé que ya había aprendido a disimularla.. Rayos! Debo practicar más n.n.

**Daniel: **Gracias por el comentario jejejeje n.n y no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo jajajaja, quizá haya alguien que me soporte así P.


	5. Tiempo de recapacitar

**ULTIMATUM**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

_**Tiempo de recapacitar.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el capitulo anterior………_

_Syaoran: No puedo creer, que la persona que más admire me este dando una decepción tan grande._

_Yue: Que yo te decepcione? Mira quien habla, tú debiste quedarte con las cartas pues eres descendiente directo de Clow. Y en cambio no duraste ni 5 minutos frente a mí._

_Syaoran: Ese no es el punto._

_Yue: Claro, no puedes hallar una buena excusa._

_Syaoran: Realmente Yue, me has decepcionado –Syaoran deja la habitación para ir a cuidar de Sakura-._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol: Has cambiado mucho Yue, nunca creí que fueras tan rencoroso.

Yue: No soy rencoroso, sino realista. De que me sirve permanecer al lado de una persona que no se preocupa por mi.

Syaoran: Entonces tienes razón, debes marcharte y alejarte de Sakura.

Yue: Vaya, primero te decepciono y ahora me apoyas?

Syaoran: Tu ya lo has dicho, de que le sirve a Sakura tener un guardian que la odia y que en lugar de protegerla podría matarla.

Yue: No odio a esa niña, y mucho menos seria capaz de matarla.

Meiling: Pero tampoco estas cumpliendo con tu deber, y te recuerdo que hace poco casi muere, así que no podemos asegurar que no quieras hacerlo tú.

Yue: Deja de decir tantas estupideces.

Spinel: Yue no podría matar a Sakura.

Yue: Al fin alguien lo entendio.

Ruby: Pues claro que no, la existencia de Yue depende de que Sakura viva, por lo tanto no puede matarla.

Yue: Esa no es mi razón –mira a la guardiana fríamente-.

Spinel: Pues entonces no hay otra, por que cariño dudamos que sea.

Yue: Ahora resulta que el villano soy yo.

Meiling: Si asi te consideras.

Yue: No me digas ¬¬

Meiling: Ya lo hice ¬¬

Syaoran: Meiling ya déjalo en paz.

Meiling: Pero Syaoran….

Syaoran: Ya tenemos suficiente, por favor.

Meiling: Esta bien, pero me desespera que traten así a Kinomoto.

Yue: Yo trato a la gente como se me da la gana y más que nada como ella me trata.

Tomoyo: Pues si fuera así no tratarías mal a Sakura quien solo se ha preocupado por ti, pero no quieres entenderlo.

Yue: Son ustedes los que no entienden, a esa niña yo no le importo, le preocupa Yukito.

Meiling: Otra vez la burra al trigo, acaso nunca lo entenderás.

Yue: No tengo nada que entender.

Syaoran: Mira Yue, si no estas aquí para ayudar, será mejor que te marches.

Yue: Quien te dijo que estabas al mando?

Syaoran: No estoy al mando, pero no podemos perder más tiempo…

Yue: Así que soy una perdida de tiempo…. **(Argh! Hasta a mi ya me desespero… ¬¬u)**

Meiling: Contigo no se puede, quieres dejar de interrumpir.

Syaoran: Me refiero a que no podemos pasarnos todo el tiempo discutiendo en lugar de hallar una solución.

Yue: Y que solución puede encontrar un hechicero incapaz de obtener lo que por herencia debía ser suyo.

Syaoran: Si no lo obtuve fue porque yo no era la persona que debía obtenerlo.

Yue: Excusas.

Syaoran: Tómalo como quieras.

Yue: Admite que no eres capaz de nada.

Syaoran: Si así lo quieres creer.

Yue: No sólo lo creo, lo comprobe.

Meiling: ¡Syaoran es capaz de muchas cosas!

Yue: -sonriendo despectivamente- Sí claro, es taaaaaaaaaan evidente.

¿: ¡YA BASTA YUE!

Yue: ¿Kerberos?

Kero: He tratado de no decirte nada, pero ya me cansaste

Yue: Que no me has dicho nada? Si te la has pasado defendiendo a esa niña que tienes por dueña.

Kero: **TENEMOS** querrás decir, pues te guste o no también es tu dueña.

Yue: No lo creo, yo renuncie a ese cargo y ella acepto.

Syaoran: Si, pero no de manera voluntaria.

Yue: Yo la vi con mucha voluntad.

Syaoran: Le dejaste otra opción.

Yue: Yo….

¿: Lamento mucho haberte lastimado…. Es lo que menos hubiera querido.

Yue: OO ¿Sakura que demonios haces levantada? Acaso no entiendes que estas débil.

Sakura: Pero eso no me impide disculparme.

Yue: No tienes porque hacerlo.

Sakura: Yo creo que si, porque sin quererlo te herí, y aunque no me perdones quiero que sepas que me importas y mucho.

Yue: Si tanto te importo porque fui el último en enterarme de lo que pasa.

Touya: ¬¬ En primer lugar, el último en enterarse fui yo, asi que cambia de argumento.

Yue: ……. –mira a Sakura confundido-

Sakura: Ese es un error que no pienso volver a cometer si me das la oportunidad.

Yue: Quizá… pero… porque no respondes.

Sakura: -suspira- No lo había comentado con nadie porque no estaba segura de nada, a pesar de todo aún soy novata.

Yue: Pero al descendiente de Clow si pensabas decírselo.

Sakura: Creía que Syaoran me sacaría de la duda.

Yue: Yo también pude ayudarte en eso.

Sakura: Lo sé, por eso me disculpo; no fue falta de confianza –mira a Yue dulcemente- y menos de cariño.

Yue: Tu estimas a….

Sakura: NO!... Es que no lo entiendes? Tú y Yukito son uno, pero a la vez son distintos y a cada uno lo quiero por quien es.

Yue: Es que… tus acciones.

Sakura: -Triste- Yue…. Por que te cuesta tanto creerme?

Yue: Como quiere que te crea si no has hecho más que ocultarme las cosas.

Sakura: Jamás quise lastimarte; eres alguien muy importante para mi.

Yue: Sólo soy tú guardián y tú mi dueña.

Syaoran: -pensando- Bueno, ya vamos progresando.

Sakura: No eres mi guardián…

Syaoran: -pensando- No Sakura eso no!

Sakura: Eres mi amigo, nunca me considere tu dueña, solo quise ser tu amiga y cometí un error.

Yue: -mirándola fijamente- Bueno yo…. Creo que también exagere _(En que se dio cuenta?)_ debí escucharte primero.

Sakura: Entonces… crees que podamos volver a empezar?

Yue: No, prefiero seguir a como estábamos antes de todo esto –le dedica un mirada tierna, poco común en el ángel-

Syaoran: Tal parece que todo se arreglo verdad?

Ambos, tanto maestra como juez, voltean a ver a Syaoran, siendo Sakura la primera en responder.

Sakura: Si, y eso me alegra mucho –sonríe ampliamente-

Yue: Lamento mi comportamiento, no fue el más indicado para la situación en la que estamos.

Sakura: Eso ya no importa; ahora estas con nosotros.

Yue: Pero fue algo tarde, te hirieron… y todo porque no estaba para protegerte.

Sakura: Pero ya estas aquí y eso es suficiente.

Touya: Mounstro, debes descansar de lo contrario tardarás más en reponerte.

Sakura: Es que…. Yo quiero ayudarles…. Y no me digas mounstro , 

Tomoyo: Ayudarás más descansando.

Syaoran: Te necesitamos en perfectas condiciones.

Eriol: Y para eso debes descansar.

Yue: Yo me encargare de cuidar tu sueño, nada volverá a dañarte.

Sakura: Muchas gracias Yue –Sakura lo abraza fuertemente, alo que el ángel corresponde gustoso-

Kero: Es hora de que descanses Sakurita.

La chica no responde, solo sigue abrazada al juez, sin embargo, la fuerza de dicho abrazo, se ve claramente disminuida.

Kero: Sakurita? Estas bien?

Yue: Tan solo se quedo dormida -la toma en brazos y se dispone a llevarla nuevamente a la habitación de Nakuru; siendo guiado por la guardiana. Una vez que llegan deja a Sakura y se dispone a salir cuando Ruby lo llama (_S!I Y me ha hecho caso n0n; Kenshin: Ja, ya quisieras. R: ¬¬ y eso que me quieres.)-_

Ruby: Yue… -el ángel se detiene, haciéndola entender que la escucha- Me alegra que te quedaras.

Yue: Vaya, si hace unas horas me decías que me marchara. A que se debe el cambio?

Ruby: Bueno, estaba molesta, yo quiero mucho a Sakura.

Yue: Y a Touya… -pensando- Por que dije eso

Ruby: Eh? Bueno… yo… este… sí un poco

Yue: Eso no importa, jamás dejaré de proteger a Sakura. No de nuevo.

Ruby: Me alegra eso, se que Sakura esta en muy buenas manos **contigo**… y eh… Kerberos n.n

Yue: -sorprendido- Gracias Ruby Moon, ahora lo mejor es volver con los otros y dejarla descansar –mira a Sakura.-

Ruby: Sí, pero creo que es mejor que alguien se quede con ella, por cualquier cosa.

Yue: Entonces te quedas con ella?

Ruby: Creo que es mejor que te quedes tú.

Yue: Por mí esta bien, sin embargo creo que es mejor que nos quedemos los dos –pensando- Que pasa conmigo?

Ruby: Pero los demás deben saber donde estamos, se preocuparan si no volvemos…

Yue: Entonces puedes irte, yo cuidare de ella.

Ruby: NO! Te propongo algo, iré a avisarles y vuelvo.

Yue: Como prefieras.

Ruby: No tardare, lo prometo.

Antes de que Yue pueda protestar, Ruby Moon se ha ido dejando al ángel algo aturdido. Con los demas…

Ruby: He vuelto!

Touya: Como esta mi hermana?

Ruby: La hemos dejado dormida, Yue se ha quedado con ella.

Meiling: Y eso por que? Creo que seria mejor que Syaoran lo hiciera.

Touya: Prefiero que se quede Yue ¬¬.

Meiling: Claro para que la vuelva a lastimar.

Syaoran: Meiling, tranquila. Touya tiene razón, es mejor que Yue este ahí.

Meiling: Pero…

Ruby: Ambos necesitan arreglar sus diferencias, a su manera, pero arreglarlas al fin.

Tomoyo: Claro estoy segura de que Yue no permitira que nada le pase a Sakura.

Ruby: Así es ninguno lo permitiria.

Spinel: Ninguno?

Ruby: Eh…….. sí, tanto Yue como yo cuidaremos de Sakura si no les molesta.

Meiling: Al mismo tiempo? _(No tu crees? Que lista, es obvio que al mismo tiempo!¬¬)_–la guardiana asiente- Yo digo que solo uno.

Eriol: Yo apoyo a Ruby Moon, si intentan atacar a Sakura, será más difícil que le hagan daño si están los dos.

Touya: Por mi no hay problema –pensando- Así la loca de Nakuru esta lejos de mi.

Syaoran: Preferiria cuidarla yo.

Kaho: Pero tu debes descansar, como le dijiste a Sakura, te necesitamos en perfectas condiciones.

Syaoran: Esta bien U.ú

Tomoyo: Tranquilo Li, ya tendrás oportunidad.

Eriol: Así es, debemos turnarnos para cuidarla.

Spinel. Y conforme a lo que opinaron hace un rato, deben ser dos y no solo uno los encargados.

Touya: Pues sí, pero como quedarían.

Tomoyo: Bien creo que por afinidad… Yue y Ruby Moon, pues ellos ya están juntos… Syaoran y Meiling; Touya y la proferosa Misuki…

Kaho: Por favor Tomoyo, llámame Kaho.

Tomoyo: Eh?... Esta bien prof… digo Kaho.

Kero: Spinel y yo!

Spinel: ¬¬ Y quien te dijo que… -Kero le lanza a Spi una mirada significativa- que… Tomoyo no penso lo mismo.

Kero: No sé, más vale prevenir n…n

Tomoyo: Eh bueno… eso nos deja a…

Eriol: Tomoyo y a mí, claro si no te molesta n…n

Tomoyo: Claro que no n/././n–pensando- como podría molestarme _(quien podría molestarse de estar con Eriol +0+)._

Ruby: Bien, entonces volveré con Yue para informarle, espero no este molesto, he tardado demasiado.

Spinel: Pero solo a cuidar de Sakura eh. :)

Ruby: Que quisiste decir

Touya: Nada, el peluche no dijo nada, ahora vete con Sakura.

Ruby: Esta bien.

Así la guardiana se dirige donde sakura duerme y Yue espera.

Yue: Vaya, pensé que ya no vendrías –Yue esta recargado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados-

Ruby: Lamento la tardanza, pero los otros.

Yue: No quieren que me quede con ella cierto?

Ruby: No, al contrario –le sonríe levemente-.

Yue: Entonces?

Ruby: Que no creen que sea justo que solo nosotros nos encarguemos –al notar la mirada de Yue- se que podemos hacerlo, pero ellos también quieren cuidarla.

Yue: Entiendo.

Ruby: Decidieron que serán 5 turnos, por parejas.

Yue: -con algo de indiferencia- Y me imagino que tu y yo quedamos juntos.

Ruby: Eh… sí -algo triste pero sin demostrarlo- pero puedes pedir cambio si lo deseas.

Yue: No es necesario, como quedaron los demás.

Ruby: Supi y Kero, Touya con Kaho ¬¬u, Meiling con Syaoran, por último Tomoyo y…

Yue: Clow.

Ruby: Si, pero recuerda que ahora es **ERIOL.**

Yue: Como sea.

Ruby: ¬¬ Ush, no tienes remedio.

Yue: Por que habría de tenerlo?

Ruby: Por que serias más encantador.

Yue: Que?

Ruby: O.o Que… así serías más tratable nnu

Yue: No lo creo necesario.

Ruby: Te haría muy bien creeme.

Yue: Tú quieres que cambie –Pensando- De nuevo? Por que dije eso.

Ruby: A mí si me gustaría.

Yue: Quizá lo piense.

Ruby: Esta bien, el cambio te sentará bien ya veras. nn

Yue: Yo no dije que voy a cambiar.

Ruby: Pero tampoco dijiste que no.

Yue: …….. Ya veremos…….

Mientras tanto, el resto ha decidido realizar otras actividades, Meiling se ha llevado a Syaoran a dormir, Spinel y Kero hacen guardia _(obligada. Si! Yo tengo el poder muajajaja. Lima: Loca . R: T0T)_ alrededor de la mansión, Kaho y Touya han ido a preparar algo de comida y Tomoyo esta con Eriol en la biblioteca investigando.

Tomoyo: Crees que podamos evitar que Ultimecia dañe más a Sakura?

Eriol: Sí, cuando ataco ella imagino que bastaría para derrotar a Sakura.

Tomoyo: Aun así, si ni tu ni Ruby Moon pudieron resistirse, como le haremos frente.

Eriol: ………… -le mira serio-

Tomoyo: Perdón, no quise incomodarte no te culpo de nada, pero tengo miedo por Sakura.

Eriol: Eso ya lo se –desvía la mirada-

Tomoyo: -Se le acerca- Tengo miedo de perder a Sakura, pero me aterra poder perderte a ti.

Eriol: Tomoyo… -pensando- Discúlpame por no decirte la verdad, se que Ruby y yo nos arriesgamos mucho al hacer lo que hicimos… pero era necesario.

Tomoyo: No quiero perderte, no lo soportaría, no sin haberte tenido. –Lo abraza y esconde su rostro en el pecho del chico-.

Eriol: Tomoyo… -tomando su rostro delicadamente- Mírame por favor.

Tomoyo: -mirándolo a los ojos- Lo siento.

Eriol: -sonriendo- No tienes porque preocuparte por eso linda, tu siempre me tendrás.

Tomoyo: Ahora lo se.

Eriol: La pregunta es… Te tendré yo a ti?

Tomoyo: -sorprendida- Yo……. Claro que si Eriol…

Eriol: Me alegra saber eso. –Le acaricia el rostro-.

Tomoyo: -Que aún sigue recargada en su pecho- Eriol…

Eriol: Uh? Dime.

Tomoyo: Eh… es que…

Eriol: Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa no?

Tomoyo: Lo sé, pero no es fácil –algo sonrojada-.

Eriol: -separándola de sí- Que pasa?

Tomoyo: Recuerdas lo que……. Hablamos la ultima vez?

Eriol: O.o

Tomoyo: -nerviosa- Sobre… nosotros dos… si lo recuerdas?

Eriol: …………..

Tomoyo: -preocupada- Eriol? –El chico sigue sin respuesta- Creo que… no debí.

Eriol: -saliendo del shock- Que? No… Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: En serio?

Eriol: Como crees que podría olvidar tal suceso.

Tomoyo: Es que…. No respondías nada.

Eriol: Me tomaste por sorpresa, no creí que serías tú quien retomara el tema.

Tomoyo: Bueno… me ha costado trabajo, pero te repito…. No quiero perderte.

Eriol: Y yo te repito que no tienes porque hacerlo.

Tomoyo: Se que… cuando hablamos yo te dije que no era el momento adecuado.

Eriol: sí… lo recuerdo.

Tomoyo: Pero viendo la situación como esta…. Creo que… Lo que quiero decir es que…

Eriol: -sonriendo- Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Tomoyo: De verdad?

Eriol: Aja.

Tomoyo: Entonces…

Eriol: -se hinca ante ella- Te lo digo una vez más mi querida Tomoyo, tú significas mucho para mí y me honrarías mucho si aceptaras ser mi novia. _(No se le nota que es ingles vdd? Yo quiero uno así TT)_

Tomoyo: Eriol…..

Eriol: Y bien que me dices? –nervioso-

Tomoyo: -sonriendo- Esta vez no dudare, claro que acepto Eriol.

Eriol: Muchas gracias Tomoyo –la abraza-

Tomoyo: Gracias por que?

Eriol: Por hacerme el ser más feliz de este mundo.

Tomoyo: Yo te agradezco el que me dejes estar a tu lado.

Eriol: -la abraza con más fuerza- Te prometo que todo saldra bien.

Por otro lado, dos siluetas admiran la escena.

¿: Ya era tiempo no lo crees?

¿: Claro, ese par debía estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿: Cuando volvimos a Inglaterra, el amo sufrió mucho, la extrañaba demasiado.

¿: Lo se Spi, Tomoyo tampoco lo paso muy bien, aunque se mantenían en contacto no era lo mismo.

Spinel: No me digas Spi Kerberos

Kero: Jajaja sigues siendo un amargado.

Spinel: ¬¬

Kero: Bueno, sigamos con la guardia antes de que noten que los observamos…

Spinel: Querrás decir espiamos.

Kero: Si, también eso.

**Notas del autor:**

Bien, se me ha terminado la inspiración jajajaja, creo que eso es obvio…. Aunque me quedo un poco cursi, según yo, no es mi estilo escribir así, pero de vez en cuando se me sale el romanticismo, dirían que al fin y al cabo soy mujer no?. Espero que les guste este capitulo, me decían que si Tomoyo cambiaria de opinión con respecto a Eriol, ya lo hizo nn je, es que yo tampoco podía esperar mucho tiempo y pues… he aquí el resultado.

También Yue ha decidido volver a lado de Sakura, parece que todo se ha arreglado. Pero…. Por que Eriol pide perdón a Tomoyo, aunque esta no lo sepa. A que se refiere con que se arriesgaron demasiado? Que es lo que oculta Eriol? Ni yo misma lo se.

Tratare de no tardar demasiado en actualizar, pero repito mi inspiración se ha ido, creo que anda de vagaciones jejeje y no hay nada que me inspire, porque si hay alguien pero no tiene nada que ver, así que no es de mucha ayuda.Dejen sus comentarios para saber si les agrada la historia y si les gustaría ver algo en especial o de plano mis locuras no son tantas. (si ya se me extendí con la nota XD, lo siento)

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	6. Entre la espada y la pared

**ULTIMATUM**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

**_Entre la espada y la pared…_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el capitulo anterior………_

Eriol: -se hinca ante ella- Te lo digo una vez más mi querida Tomoyo, tú significas mucho para mí y me honrarías mucho si aceptaras ser mi novia. _(No se le nota que es ingles vdd??? Yo quiero uno así TT)_

Tomoyo: Eriol…..

Eriol: Y bien que me dices? –nervioso-

Tomoyo: -sonriendo- Esta vez no dudare, claro que acepto Eriol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo: Oye… y que estábamos buscando?

Eriol: Busco en los diarios de Clow, debe haber algo que nos diga más sobre Ultimecia.

Tomoyo: Entiendo, crees que haya algo que pueda ayudarnos.

Eriol: Pues eso espero, no podemos bajar la guardia por mucho tiempo.

Tomoyo: Jejeje si lo se, sigamos buscando.

Mientras que en la habitación donde descansa Sakura…

Ruby: Yue…

Yue: -Con los ojos cerrados- Que???

Ruby: Por que eres así?

Yue: Así como???

Ruby: ¬¬ Serías tan amable de mirarme cuando te hablo???

Yue: ¬¬ Y eso para que??

Ruby: Siento que me ignoras si no me miras.

Yue: Pues no es así ¬¬.

Ruby: ¬¬ Ves??? Por que te comportas así?

Yue: Sigo sin entender de que hablas.

Ruby: Como si la mayor parte del tiempo no te importara nadie.

Yue: …… A que viene eso?

Ruby: Bueno, se que te preocupas por Sakura y también te importa mucho Touya…

Yue: -Burlón- No te enceles.

Ruby: OO ¬¬ Claro que no!!! –pensando- Momento... Yue burlándose de mí????? No se si sorprenderme o enfadarme.

Yue: Si no muestro lo que siento, es porque no debo.

Ruby: Que???

Yue: Así de sencillo.

Ruby: No entiendo porque dices eso.

Yue: Soy un guardián, el juez de las cartas… no tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos –mirándola seriamente-

Ruby: Pero…

Yue: No tengo porque darte explicaciones, fin de la discusión.

Ruby: ¬¬ Como quieras, yo solo quería hacer conversación para no aburrirme.

Yue: Por que no te vas a cazar a Touya??? –sarcastico- Así no te aburres

Ruby: -algo triste- ….. Si no me querías aquí bien pudiste decírmelo no crees???

Yue: ……… Solo espero que te comportes a la altura, eres una guardiana no una niña de 5 años.

Ruby: No te preocupes ya no te molestare. –Le da la espalda-

Antes de que Yue pueda decir algo más, entra un preocupado Touya al cuarto.

Touya: Como sigue???

Yue: Mejor, sigue dormida… pero es normal, aún esta cansada.

Touya: -pensando- Espero que Ruby Moon no se transforme y se lance a mi cuello ¬¬u.

Yue: Ella estará bien.

Touya: Eh? Lo sé, creo que deben descansar un poco no creen??? Kaho y yo nos haremos cargo.

Ruby: De acuerdo –Dejando de mirar por la ventana, sale de la habitación sonriéndole débilmente a Touya e ignorando olímpicamente a Yue-.

Kaho: Le pasará algo???

Touya: O.o No se lanzo a mi cuello????

Yue: ……… -se dispone a salir cuando Touya lo detiene-

Touya: Sabes si le pasa algo???

Yue: Por que debería???

Kaho: Bueno, eres el único con quien ha estado y cuando ella salio del salón no se encontraba así.

Yue: No es mi problema sus cambios de humor.

Touya: Debió ser algo serio para que este así, ni siquiera salto a mi cuello O.o, realmente debe tener algo.

Yue: Y desde cuando tanta preocupación por ella??? No se supone que siempre la evitas?

Touya: A veces, pero creo que ya me había acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto.

Yue: ……..

Kaho: Ejem… creo que es nuestro turno de cuidar a Sakura verdad???

Yue: Si… solo espero que cualquier problema nos lo hagan saber.

Touya: De acuerdo, pero creeme que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mounstro.

Yue: Como sea. –Se va de la habitación-

Touya: Y a ese par que le pico??? O.o

Kaho: No lo sé –pensando- Aunque quizá…

La guardiana se encuentra ahora en los jardines, encontrándose con Kero y Spinel.

Kero: Como esta Sakura???

Ruby: Mejor Kero no te preocupes nn

Spinel: Y Yue???

Ruby: -dejando de sonreír- Yo que sé, no soy su niñera para andarlo cuidando.

Kero: Eso sí n.nuuu.

Spinel: -algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Ruby, pues ella generalmente no es así- Paso algo?

Ruby: Que debería pasar???

Kero: Pues creo que eso nos gustaría saber.

Ruby: Nada, pero…

Spinel: Pero???

Ruby: Kerberos puedo pedirte un favor???

Kero: O.o Claro de que se trata?

Ruby: Yo quiero pedirte que… bueno… que…

Yue, quien había estado buscando a Ruby logra visualizarla con el par felino _(Se supone que tanto Kero como Spi son de esta raza no???)_

Yue: Kerberos…

Kero: Yue… que se te ofrece…

Yue: -mirando de reojo a Ruby, quien le vuelve a dar la espalda- Simplemente vine a pedirte que seas tú quien cuide de Sakura junto conmigo.

Kero: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE????

Spinel: Y se puede saber la razón de eso???

Yue: No tengo porque dar explicaciones… -mirando a Kero- aceptas o no?

Kero: Bueno… yo… es yo…

Ruby: -molesta- Si soy yo la que te impide aceptar no te preocupes, yo venia a pedirte el mismo favor.

Yue: -sorprendido- Que tu que???

Ruby: Lo que oíste. –Mirando a Kero con los ojos cristalinos- Entonces Kerberos… me harás ese favor???

Kero: Eh… bueno yo…

Spinel: -mirando a Ruby- Creo que sería lo mejor.

Kero: Seguro???

Spinel: -Acercándose a su compañera- Si, por mi no hay ningún problema.

Kero: -Dándose cuenta del estado de Ruby- De acuerdo, si así lo quieren.

Ruby: Gracias, bueno… ahora que tengo algo de tiempo iré a prepararles algo de comer. –Vuelve a la mansión-

Spinel: Espera me voy contigo!!

Yue: …… Bien que esperas para empezar con tu acostumbrado interrogatorio.

Kero: Pues quédate esperando, yo me voy con Ruby.

Yue: Nunca dejarás de ser glotón.

Kero: Lo creas o no, esta vez no voy por la comida.

Yue: Si claro.

Kero: Piensa lo que quieras Yue.

Se aleja dejando al juez solo con sus pensamientos.

Yue: Kerberos se esta portando como si le hubiera hecho algo a Ruby… y no le he hecho nada!.

¿?: Te pasa algo Yue???

Yue: Tomoyo!!! Que no se supone que estabas con Clow.

Tomoyo: -Sonrojada- Eh… bueno sí… pero… eh…

Yue: Olvida eso.

Tomoyo: nnuuu Jejeje y me dirás que te pasa?

Yue: Nada, por que debería pasarme algo.

Tomoyo: Mmm bueno hablabas solo, se te nota algo inquieto creo que esos son datos de que algo te pasa.

Yue: No es nada…

Tomoyo: De acuerdo, pero recuerda que podemos ayudarte si tu quieres.

Yue: ….. Gracias.

Tomoyo: No tienes porque, pero creo que te haría bien hablar un poco.

Yue: …. –mirando un punto inespecífico- no es algo que acostumbre.

Tomoyo: Entiendo… -la chica se disponía a dejar solo al guardián sin embargo este se lo impide-

Yue: La verdad es… que no se como explicarlo…

Tomoyo: O.o

Yue: Mejor olvídalo –mirando la cara de confusión de la nívea- no tiene caso ya se me pasara.

Tomoyo: No, tal vez si trataras de detallarlo un poco más podría ser de alguna ayuda.

Yue: Yo… solo se que mi comportamiento es diferente.

Tomoyo: Bueno, eso es algo normal… la mayoría siempre tiene algo distinto que mostrar aunque a veces no lo notemos.

Yue: Sin embargo es algo que no puedo controlar.

Tomoyo: Pero no siempre tenemos el control de las cosas, es por eso que debemos buscar como salir adelante con cada paso que damos, tener la fuerza suficiente para afrontar cada evento.

Yue: … No se como hacerlo… estoy acostumbrado a tener el control de todo y ahora…

Tomoyo: Bueno, ya iniciaste…

Yue: -la mira confundido- Inicie?

Tomoyo: Aceptaste que algo pasa, que eso te aturde y que quieres resolverlo… ahora seria bueno saber desde cuando te sientes así.

Yue: Creo que… con la pelea con Sakura… son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

Tomoyo: Mmm para mí que tu problema no es la cabeza sino el corazón… has comenzado a demostrar tus emociones y no sabes como controlarlas.

Yue: Yo no tengo emociones… -murmurando- no puedo ni debo tenerlas.

Tomoyo: Pero las tienes, es normal… eres un ser vivo y como todos eres capaz de sentir.

Yue: Probable, pero eso no significa que deba demostrarlas, como juez tengo un deber y los sentimientos solo serían un estorbo, por ello es mi deber ignorarlos.

Tomoyo: El que los reprimas no los hará desaparecer.

Yue: Tienen que… -dice obstinadamente-

Tomoyo: -Suspira- No creo que tengas porque hacerlo.

Yue: Jamás había tenido problemas así… todo comenzó con Sakura… -mirando a Tomoyo- no me malinterpretes no la culpo, me ha enseñado demasiadas cosas como para hacerla responsable de algo.

Tomoyo: Sakura siempre se ha preocupado por cada uno de nosotros, nos ha enseñado muchas cosas… Por ejemplo a Li le enseño a no desconfiar tanto y en el proceso se gano su corazón.

Yue: Esa niña ha despertado emociones que tenía dormidas y creí inexistentes.

Tomoyo: Deberías estar feliz por ello… no lo pienses tanto, los sentimientos casi nunca obedecen a la razón.

Yue: Supongo que lo que me molesta es no saber como actuar, ni siquiera se porque me moleste Con Ruby Moon –diciendo lo último más para si mismo-

Tomoyo: Ruby??? Que tiene ella que ver?

Yue: Que??? –Pensando- Demonios abrí la boca de más.

Tomoyo: Acaso ocurrió algo??

Yue: Olvida eso, -mirando hacia otro lado- no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Tomoyo: O.o… eh… -notando la incomodidad del ángel- como tu digas

Yue: Gracias… -mirándola fijamente- ahora entiendo porque Clow esta contigo.

Tomoyo: O././././O Yo… eh… gracias Yue.

Yue: Será mejor que entremos, Clow debe estar esperando y yo tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar.

Tomoyo: -aún algo sonrojada- Eh… si claro… debo volver con Eriol.

En el momento en que ambos se disponen a entrar son interceptados por ráfagas de viento capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se atraviese en su camino, por lo que el juez a penas y logra interponer un campo de energía entre ellos y el ataque protegiendo a Tomoyo.

Yue: Muéstrate!!!

¿?: Vaya… interesante lo que acabo de escuchar… así que el juez tiene sentimientos después de todo, eso si que es nuevo… cuando se supone que tu no debes.

Yue: … Eso es algo que no viene al caso así que di de una buena vez quien demonios eres –dice fríamente-.

¿?: Jajaja en parte has aceptado, pero solo te diré la razón que me trajo aquí… y esa es llevarme a la maestra de las cartas –frente a Yue aparece una figura encapuchada-

Yue: Te iras sin ella, tenlo por seguro. –Hace aparecer su arco- Tomoyo ve adentro.

Tomoyo: Avisare a los demás –la chica intenta irse pero una nueva ola de viento se lo impide-.

¿?: Lo siento pequeña pero no puedo permitir que te vayas –mirando al ángel- en cuanto termine contigo seguira ella.

Yue: Eso ya lo veremos –se dispone a atacar, creando gran número de flechas que son disparadas contra su adversario-

¿?: -Esquivando todo el ataque- Si eso es todo lo que tienes no eres rival para mi –se deshace de la capa, revelando que se trata de una chica morena, cabello negro por debajo de la cintura y ojos oscuros-

Yue: El que seas una mujer no hará que sea blando contigo… como dijiste… no tengo sentimientos.

¿?: No esperaría menos de ti juez.

Yue: Huh… -mirando de reojo a Tomoyo- Debo hallar la forma de sacarte de aquí.

¿?: Así que tratas de proteger a esa chiquilla, dame una buena razón para no matarla –mientras habla en la palma de su mano se ha formado una esfera de energía-

¿?: Yo sí te puedo dar una… te eliminare primero –una bola de energía impacta contra la morena quien recibe muy poco daño-

Yue: Pero que rayos fue eso…

¿?: Así que… no estas solo juez y yo que creía que eras un oponente digno –acercandose a él rozando su rostro con las manos- y resulta que necesitas que te defiendan.

Yue: No me importa lo que pienses –tomando a la desconocida por las muñecas y arrojándola lejos de él _(N/R.- Yo lo hago por ti Yue… con todo gusto _– la distracción bastó para sacar a Tomoyo de aquí.

¿?: Que??? –comienza a buscar a la nívea- demonios!!! – Mirando hacia donde parece estar su otro atacante- Vas a ocultarte todavía??

¿?: Por quien me tomas… yo no soy como tú –responde de forma agresiva, mientras que cierto "espectador" comienza a reconocer la voz- No soy una cobarde –la figura sale de su "escondite"-

Yue: RubyMoon…

¿?: Así que la conoces juez –dice mientras le guiña un ojo-

Ruby: Sí nos conocemos o no es algo que no te incumbe te basta con saber que no permitiremos que te lleves a Sakura.

¿?: Vaya… tranquila… calma tus celos…

Ruby: Como te atreves –mirando a la morena furiosamente-

¿?: Pero si son evidentes… juez… –sonriendo maliciosamente- no sabía que tuvieras pareja.

Ruby/Yue: NO SOMOS PAREJA!!! –ambos **ligeramente **_(N/R.- Enfaticemos el ligeramente sobre todo en Yue)_ sonrojados)-.

¿: Wow… ¿no lo son?... pero si piensan igual jajaja.

Ruby: ¬¬ Basta!!! Dime quien rayos eres.

¿?: Mmm tu eres impulsiva, el juez por el contrario manteniendo siempre la calma… que buen complemento.

Ruby: Ya me hartaste… -levanta su mano y cientos de cristales son lanzados en contra de la desconocida-.

¿?: Tonta… -se dispone a detener el ataque, sin embargo una flecha se incrusta en su pecho- P… pero como?

Ruby: No deberías confiarte –sonriendo-

¿?: Como se han atrevido!!! ¿No saben con quien se enfrentan? –vocifera molesta-

Ruby: Mmm de hecho no… será porque no nos has dicho quien eres???

¿?: Y pareces la más interesada… Juez tu que dices??? –Mirando provocadoramente a Yue-

Yue: No me interesa de cualquier forma te eliminare.

¿?: Seguro??? -apareciendo detrás de él rodeando su cuello con los brazos, al o que el ángel ni se inmuta-

Yue: Tienes 5 segundos para alejarte de mí.

¿?: Taaaanto tiempo??? Seria suficiente para romperte el cuello sabes???

Yue: Si eso quisieras ya lo hubieras hecho.

¿?: En eso tienes razón –colocándose frente a él mientras le sonríe coquetamente- es que bueno… me gusta admirarte –se acerca al rostro del juez, sin embargo es interrumpida por un violento ataque-

Ruby: Porque en lugar de perder el tiempo nos dices quien eres.

¿?: Je –mirando sus heridas, los cortes no son muy profundos más sangran copiosamente- Veo que no eres tan inútil después de todo… pero dime acaso no pensaste que pudiste dañarlo a él –señalando a Yue-

Ruby: Eso jamás hubiera pasado!!! Se controlar perfectamente mi poder y dañar a Yue no estaba contemplado.

¿?: Claro… pero yo no creo que tratar de besar al juez sea una perdida de tiempo –sonriendo- por el contrario.

Ruby: B- Besar??? –molesta- eso es algo estupido, se supone que estas peleando contra nosotros contra EL y ahora quieres besarlo???

¿?: Celosa???

Ruby: …. ¬¬

Yue: Por que debería estarlo??? –Mirando indiferente a la morena-

¿?: Ya veo… así que ella no tiene motivos… -mirando a Ruby- parece que ya dejo en claro a quien de nosotras prefiere no te parece???

Ruby: Que??? –Desconcertada- No hablas en serio….

Yue: Suficiente! Terminemos con esto –se dispone a atacar a la morena-

Ruby: Eh… como digas –cristales comienzan a formarse a su alrededor-

¿?: Ja… les demostrare que ni juntos podrían derrotarme… -coloca sus manos frente a ella, una sobre otra entre sus palmas comienza a generarse un esfera color roja- **_Kizuna_**…

La esfera es arrojada contra Ruby, quien se dispone a rechazar el ataque, sin embargo antes de que se impacte con ella dicha esfera se divide en otras más pequeñas, las cuales atacan también al juez impactando de lleno contra él, por lo que se crea una nube de polvo, cuando se disipa, se ve al ángel intacto… por el lado de Ruby, las esferas solo flotan a su alrededor creando una especie de prisión impidiéndole a esta realizar cualquier movimiento.

Ruby: Pero… que…

¿?: Tú turno juez… supongo que ahora podrás "intentar" dañarme –dice arrogante-.

Yue: Acaso crees que con eso podrás detenerla??? –dice mirando a Ruby-

¿?: Miralo tú mismo –Señala a Ruby quien cada que intenta moverse recibe una fuerte descarga- y no solo eso… mientras más intente salir o hacer algo mi Kizuna …

Yue: Ya veras… -preocupado- Eso no te será suficiente… -lanza contra ellas un gran número de dagas de hielo-

¿?: Tú… mi querido juez tendrás un trato especial, deberías sentirte alagado.

Yue: -Ignorando a la chica, fija la vista en Ruby- Esto no puede seguir así. –sigue atacando a la morena sin cesar, provocando en ella algunas heridas-.

Ruby: Maldición… -cada vez más pálida- aún no me repongo de lo de Ultimecia…

¿?: Estas cansada??? –pregunta sarcástica- Es lógico, oponerte a mi ama no es sencillo… y sin embargo… sucumbiste ante ella.

Ruby: … -mirando con odio a la chica- Pagaras por esto…

¿?: Lo dudo… tú no puedes moverte… y el juez no ha notado porque estas así…

Yue: Que tratas de decir?

¿?: Mientras más luches contra mi, más energía perderá ella.

Yue: Que???

¿?: Otro efecto de mi ataque… no se los había dicho??? –Burlona- que pena…

Yue: Eso ya lo veremos…

¿?: Veo que aun no entiendes… las esferas que les lance no fue en vano… unas impactaron en tu contra lo olvidas??? Y el resto se quedo con ella…

Yue: Tu ataque no me hizo nada.

¿?: El objetivo nunca fue causarte heridas

Yue: … -le mira confundido-

¿?: Vaya… me pregunto si eres o te haces… el nombre de mí ataque te lo dice… Kizuna… vinculación –notando que el juez sigue confuso- argh… se creo una conexión entre tu y esa guardiana si es que se le puede llamar así.

Yue: Que tiene que ver esa conexión…

¿?: Huh… sencillo… tú no has parado de atacarme y sin embargo el daño que me has hecho es mínimo…

Yue: Así que usas la energía de Ruby para evitar el daño.

¿?: Jajaja –negando con un dedo- error juez… eres **TU.**

Yue: Que???

¿?: Sencillo no??? Para eso es la conexión, cada vez que tu utilizas tus ataques ocupas energía que le robas a ella…

Yue: …. –mirando a Ruby-

¿?: Que harás juez??? La vas a sacrificar para "derrotarme"???

Yue: ¬¬ -pensando- y ahora que demonios hago…

¿?: El tiempo corre juez… si no me detienes me iré por la maestra de las cartas… y si tratas de detenerme tu "amiga" perderá su vida… Y bien… cuál será tu elección –sonriendo ampliamente-.

**Notas del autor:**

Este… siento que este capitulo me quedo más corto TT pero bueno… juro que hice mi mayor esfuerzo tengan piedad…

Ejem, por ahí pidieron batalla, se que no es la de Sakura… pero aún tengo que planear algunas cosas… se que ya casi actualizo para el año de mi muerte pero no había podido avanzar… tanto por falta de inspiración como por la escuela, a veces creo que el hospital me va a matar a mí , luego para mi suerte me lesione el hombro así que estuve un buen tiempo inmovilizada al menos para escribir debidamente… mil disculpas a tods, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y ya me pondré a trabajar un poco más rápido, termino por ahora mi época de exámenes así que eso me deja un poco más libre… nos veremos en el próximo capitulo… y ahí quizá… solo quizá… les diga con quien se están enfrentando Yue y Ruby Moon (que más daría por ser yo quien estuviera con Yue xDDDD).

Gracias a tods que me han dado su comentario, también los espero para este capitulo… pensaba ponerlo desde ayer pero la pagina dijo que no xDDD así pues hasta ahora es publicado.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


	7. Revelación

**ULTIMATUM**

**CARD CAPTOR SAKURA**

_**Revelación…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_En el capitulo anterior………_

Yue: …. –mirando a Ruby-

¿?: Que harás juez??? La vas a sacrificar para "derrotarme"???

Yue: ¬¬ -pensando- y ahora que demonios hago…

¿?: El tiempo corre juez… si no me detienes me iré por la maestra de las cartas… y si tratas de detenerme tu "amiga" perderá su vida… Y bien… cuál será tu elección –sonriendo ampliamente-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby: Yue, tú deber es proteger a Sakura… no a mí, no dudes en atacarla.

¿?: Que conmovedor… vamos juez porque no me atacas –mirando desafiante a Yue- Debo marcharme ya por la maestra de las cartas?

Yue: … -pensando- Por que pasa esto… antes no habría dudado en atacar… pero ahora… si lo hago pongo en riego a Ruby

¿?: Creo que ya tengo tu respuesta… bien me iré entonces –le da la espalda a ambos guardianes-

Ruby: YUE!!!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS ESPERANDO PARA DETENERLA!!!!

Yue: Si lo hago… si lo hago… serás tu quien pague las consecuencias.

¿?: Que tierno te ves así juez… me gustaría quedarme a ver pero tengo otras cosas que hacer –se dispone a irse pero una bola de fuego la detiene- Pero que demonios…

¿?: Si Yue no te detiene yo sí.

¿?: … -mirando a su atacante- pero que tenemos aquí… vaya… si es el león… Vero???

Kero: ¬¬ Soy **KERBEROS, **la bestia guardiana…

¿?: Te apoyo en lo de bestia

Kero: ¬¬++++

¿?: Vamos gatito… no te enojes… te gustaría un pastelillo???

Como respuesta Kero lanza otra llamarada, sin embargo la morena logra detener el ataque.

¿?: Mmm y yo que trato de ser amable contigo… mira como me respondes.

De repente otro rayo es lanzado contra la morena impactando de lleno en ella.

¿?: Ahora es nuestro turno… tenemos que detenerte.

Yue: Spinel-sun…

¿?: Huh??? Otro gato… no podrán hacer nada –levanta su mano y columnas de tierra se forman golpeando enérgicamente a ambos felinos-.

Kero: X.x Eso si dolió…

Spi: Deja de quejarte y levántate de una vez –mirando a la chica- aún no terminas con nosotros.

¿?: Jajajaja ¿no? Pero si a penas pueden mantenerse en pie al menos tú, en dado caso… ese par –señala a Ruby y Yue- dieron más batalla.

Kero: ¬¬ -El guardián de Sol, lanza una llamarada contra la morena-

¿?: Que necio –creando un escudo contra el ataque de Kero- no podrás hacerme nada.

Spi: Eso crees tú…

¿?: Pero si no lo creo… estoy segura –sin la chica lo note, el fuego va expandiéndose lentamente cercándola-

Spi: Es mi idea o hace calor aquí.

¿?: Que??? –el escudo comienza a ceder ante las flamas de Kero- Se supone que no te quedaban fuerzas…

Spi: Mi turno… -Spinel reemplaza el ataque Kero con el propio, aumentando la fuerza del impacto-

Kero: Tú escudo no resistirá por mucho tiempo y ahora ni siquiera podrás escapar.

¿?: Que??? –al fin nota el circulo de fuego que la rodea, cortesía del león- cuando paso eso???

Kero: No fue difícil encerrarte, tu arrogancia te causa este tipo de problemas.

¿?: ¬¬ Ya veremos si solo es arrogancia… –una flecha impacta en el cuerpo de la chica, logrando atravesar parte de su escudo, suficiente distracción para que Spinel termine de romperlo dando un ataque directo en conjunto con las llamas que Kero ya había provocado-

Spi: Habrá sido suficiente –mirando el lugar del ataque lleno de humo-

Kero: Debe serlo…

¿?: Todos están bien??

Spi: Amo Eriol!!!

Eriol: No había podido venir antes… necesitaba asegurar protección a Sakura… que ha pasado?

Kero: Nos atacaron _(N/R.- Nooooooooo, en serio???) _

¿?: Bravo… pensaste eso tú solo. –La chica se levanta con un poco de dificultad, formando entre sus manos un par de dagas color dorado-

Kero: ¬¬

Eriol: Es mejor que te rindas, en verdad no quiero pelear contigo…

¿?: Clow… que te hace pensar que lo haré… Además… yo si quiero pelear contigo.

La chica se lanza contra el ojiazul, quien logra esquivar su ataque dando un salto hacia atrás, transformando su báculo, el cual entierra en el suelo provocando un rayo de energía que golpea a la joven directo al estomago antes de que pueda reaccionar impulsándola hacia atrás con fuerza.

¿?: Demonios… **DRAGON MARINO **-en su mano se forma un agujero del cual comienza a aparecer una especie de niebla, esta toma la forma de un enorme dragón y impacta directamente en Eriol, golpeando no solo el estomago también la cara causándole un corte en la frente-

Eriol: No es necesario seguir con esto…

¿: Seré yo quien decida eso!!! - rápidamente reúne una poderosa bola de energía sobre su cabeza levantando la mano, se la lanza a enorme velocidad-

Eriol coloca su arma de manera horizontal y en el momento que la bola esta por impactar la rechaza.

¿?: No será tan fácil…

La bola regresa hacia Eriol, quien la esquiva con bastante dificultad. El chico a penas y logra agacharse, mientras aquella esfera vuelve a arremeter contra su objetivo.

Yue: Es suficiente!!! –El juez forma una onda de cristales, que son arrojados contra la joven misteriosa-

¿?: Juez… aún no entiendes que si tú me atacas… -se ve interrumpida al notar que aquél ataque no era dirigido a ella, si no a la esfera que "perseguía" a Eriol, logrando encapsularla-

Yue: No eres lo único que importa en este momento –el ángel atrae hacia él aquella energía atrapada, una vez que la tiene entre sus manos, concentra una mayor cantidad de poder logrando desvanecer la de su atacante-

¿?: Que hábil eres juez –dice burlona- Dime, porque no me has atacado directamente a mí… tienes miedo?

Yue: ¿Acaso debería tenértelo?

¿?: Bueno, conoces las consecuencias de dañarme… es por eso que titubeas. Realmente es una pena… hasta donde se, eres un excelente oponente, lástima que no puedas atacarme.

Kero: Mientes, Yue jamás dudaría en atacar y menos a alguien como tú.

¿?: Acaso no lo has notado… ¿Cuántas veces me ha atacado desde que llegaste?

Kero: …-mirando a Yue- Gracias a él terminamos por romper tú escudo.

¿?: Y ya te preguntaste a que precio???

Eriol: Ruby… -ve a la guardiana de rodillas respirando agitadamente-

¿?: Ya te diste cuente no Clow??? Tú juez aún no decide si debe sacrificarla o no para detenerme –sonríe ladinamente-

Eriol: Eso no será necesario –levanta su báculo-

¿?: ¿Nooo? Tú tampoco podrás hacer nada en mi contra –se dispone a atacar de nueva cuenta a Eriol-

Eriol: Que equivocada estás… -crea una ventisca arrojándola contra uno de los árboles- ya debiste haber notado que no eres invulnerable.

¿?: Maldición… -se levanta con dificultad- Fue un golpe de suerte, ahora verás Clow…

Eriol: ¿Igual que los de hace un rato? Es más que obvio que esos ataques te lastimaron.

¿?: No tanto como imaginas, además tus gatos están heridos, la chica se debilita cada vez más y el juez está… imposibilitado para atacar… ME. –Sonríe de manera confiada, mientras Eriol permanece impasible-

Eriol: Por tu bien…no sigas con esta batalla–vuelve a atacarla, lanzando un rayo de hielo formando una coraza alrededor de la morena-

¿?: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer??? –Intenta deshacer aquella prisión de hielo-

Eriol: No lo lograrás, no solo es hielo… lleva parte de mi energía y dudo que sobrepases mi poder.

¿?: Esto no es posible!!!! Deberías estar agotado –murmurando- igual que tu guardiana.

Eriol: Tanto Ultimecia como tú son demasiado confiadas, su ataque anterior ya era esperado… y esté… todavía más.

¿?: Que???

Eriol: Ruby yo… decidimos arriesgarnos al sentir la fuerza de Ultimecia controlándonos…

¿?: Así que… todo fue una farsa… por esa razón la maestra de las cartas sigue viva… nunca estuvieron bajo el control de Ultimecia.

Eriol: En parte es cierto, nos resistimos y pese a ello atacamos a Sakura con el fin de hacer salir a Ultimecia.

¿?: Ella no es tan estúpida.

Spi: Lo es donde te mando a ti.

¿?: Como te atreves a hablarme así cuando hace unos minutos te di una paliza.

Eriol: Eso no viene al caso, lo primordial es saber que es lo que busca Ultimecia realmente, para que quiere a Sakura.

¿?: Y crees que se los voy a decir

Yue: Será por las buenas –tensando su arco a punto de dispararle- o por las malas.

¿?: Sí juez hazlo y termina conmigo… no me iría sola.

Eriol: Yue…

Yue: … -Bajando el arco mientras mira a la guardiana- Ruby.

¿?: Que paso con ese ataque??? Ah… ya se no puedes sacrificarla verdad –una corriente helada impacta contra ella causando cortes profundos por los que se introducen fragmentos de hielo-

Eriol: Mientras te niegues a hablar tu cuerpo se ira congelando.

¿?: Crees que eso me asusta??? –Dice ligeramente preocupada- además no he callado en ningún momento –el cuerpo de la chica comienza a ser cubierto por gruesas capas de hielo-

Eriol: No me interesa si tienes miedo, si no hablas sobre lo que necesitamos ya sabes lo que pasara.

Un tornado de fuego es lanzado contra Eriol quien es rápidamente protegido por Spinel .

¿?: Raven… me has decepcionado, tú misión no era difícil pero decidiste ponerte a jugar en lugar de cumplirla y mira como terminaste.

Raven: Kyle??? Que demonios haces tú aquí??? –Mira a un chico alto, cabello negro azulado, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y ropas negras-

Kyle: La señora Ultimecia me envió por ti, agradece que aún te aprecie o… -sonriendo sádicamente a la chica- quizá solo quiere castigarte ella misma.

Rave: Estas equivocado, yo no estoy derrotada.

Kyle: A no??? Entonces que la mitad de tu cuerpo este congelada no es importante.

Raven: …. Yo…

Kyle: Olvídalo… es hora de irnos.

Yue: Eso no será posible –lanza un ataque contra el chico-

Kyle: Es inútil –crea una ráfaga de aire inutilizando el ataque del Juez- Yo no vine a pelear vine por ella –señala a Raven- Además tú deberías poner atención a lo que haces.

Yue: Que???

Kyle: El que Raven este en el suelo no significa que tú ya estés libre del efecto de su ataque… o acaso no te importa tu compañera.

Yue: ¬¬ -mirando a Ruby- Demonios.

Kyle: Bien, es hora de marcharme. Clow… ten por seguro que pronto tendrás el honor de ver a nuestra señora Ultimecia.

Eriol: La estaremos esperando.

Kyle: uh?... Y dices que los arrogantes somos nosotros, como sea –lanza otro tornado de fuego en dirección a Raven liberándola del hielo-.

Raven: Me vengaré de esto –se dispone a atacar pero Kyle se lo impide- Que haces?

Kyle: Ya te lo dije, vengo por ti. Es hora de irnos –la toma de la cintura-

Raven: No puedo irme deben pagar por esta humillación.

Kyle: Ordenes son ordenes ya debes saberlo y no es bueno que las desobedezcas de nuevo, a tu maestra no le va a gustar –al tiempo que dice estos ambos se desvanecen en una corriente de fuego-.

Kero: Se han ido…

Spi: No… tu crees???

Eriol: Dejen de discutir, ahora debemos preocuparnos por…

Yue: Ruby!!! –el campo de energía desaparece liberando a la guardiana, quien cae rendida siendo sujetada por el juez antes de que se desmaye-.

Spi: … -acercándose a su amiga tratando de reanimarla- Vamos Ruby… debes levantarte.

¿?: Pero…. Que paso… Como están todos???

Kero: Touya… la mayoría estamos bien.

Touya: La mayoría?

Kero: Ruby… ella es la más herida.

Touya: Como… -comienza a buscar a la chica hasta hallarla por lo que comienza a acercase- Que paso???

Yue: No es el momento –levantando a la guardiana en brazos para sorpresa de todos- necesita descansar.

El juez con la chica en brazos entra a la mansión dejando a gran parte de los presentes extrañados.

Touya: Desde cuando se preocupa tanto por ella.

¿?: Calmate Touya, debe tener sus motivos.

Touya: Supongo, pero Kaho… es extraño, siempre la evitó.

Spinel: El burro hablando de orejas, ahora en lugar de perder el tiempo vamos con ellos.

El resto entra esperando saber sobre el estado de la guardiana, más no la ven por ningún lado.

Touya: Donde están??? Se supone que entraron…

Yue: Demasiada preocupación Touya, ella se repondrá –el juez sale de la habitación llevando en las manos un recipiente con agua y algunas toallas-.

Eriol: Como sigue?

Yue: Perdió demasiada energía y tiene unas cuantas lesiones, pero no son graves.

Spinel: Será mejor que me quede con ella.

Yue: Ahora no solo tenemos que cuidar de Sakura, también de ella… fue demasiado.

Touya: Se dejo atrapar!!! Y eso casi le cuesta la vida –reclama molesto-

Yue: Fue un error demasiado grande…

Spinel: ¬¬ Lo dices como si no hubiera podido pasarte a ti.

Yue: Me paso… No fui capaz de ver el verdadero objetivo del ataque y el resultado ya lo vieron.

Kero: Lo importante es que Ruby este bien.

Touya: Quien se quedará con ella?

Yue: Acaso no te has dado cuenta que estoy yo??? Además tú debes cumplir el turno de cuidar de Sakura –dice fríamente-

Touya: No deje a mi hermana sola ¬¬ Se quedaron Tomoyo y el par de chiquillos con ella.

Yue: Simplemente digo que todo debe seguir como estaba planeado.

Touya: Pero y Nakuru???

Yue: De Ruby Moon me encargo yo –se aleja de los demás-

Touya: Se esta comportando raro…

Eriol: Quizá… pero en parte tiene razón es mejor seguir con lo planeado.

Touya: De acuerdo U.ú.

En la habitación donde se encuentra Ruby, Yue encuentra a la guardiana sentada en la orilla de la cama tratando de incorporarse.

Yue: No cambias… por que eres tan impulsiva.

Ruby: Yue… -desviando la mirada-

Yue: No estas en condiciones de levantarte así que vuelve a la cama –mirandola seriamente- y no es una petición.

Ruby: Pero no es el momento de quedarme aquí.

Yue: En tu estado no llegarias ni a la puerta, así que hazte un favor y obedece.

Ruby: -Bajando la mirada- Yo…

Yue: No te estoy preguntando –la hace acostarse de nuevo-

Ruby: Lo siento…

Yue: Que???

Ruby: Lo siento… fue mi culpa… si no me hubiera debilitado… si no me hubieran atrapado… tú no… tú no habrias dejado de atacar.

Yue: Olvida eso, dees pensar en recuperarte.

Ruby: Yue… -tratando de retener las lagrimas- se que estas molesto… y en verdad lo lamento.

Yue: No recuerdo haberte culpado de nada asi que deja de pedir disculpas –acercandose a ella-

Ruby: Pero si no hubiera sido por mí la habrías derrotado estoy segura. –manteniendo la mirada gacha mientras que las lagrimas corren por su rostro-

Yue: No fue solo tu culpa –levantandole el rostro- deja de llorar –dice algo irritado-

Ruby: Se que no es un comportamiento adecuado pero no puedo evitarlo… puse a todos en peligro.

Yue: No es verdad –limpiando las lagrimas de la guardiana para sorpresa de esta- nos tomo por sorpresa…

Ruby: Yue…

Yue: A **ambos, ** fue error mío no haber notado el verdadero objetivo del ataque… el blanco eras tú y no me dí cuenta.

Ruby: No fue tu culpa no podias saberlo, además no era tu responsabilidad.

Yue: Uh.. tal vez no, pero debí notarlo y buscar una solución, sino hubiera sido por Kerberos y los demás…

Ruby: Gracias Yue –le sonríe débilmente a lo que el juez desvia la mirada-.

Yue: No hay de que debes descansar, aunque… supongo que ya pueden pasar a verte no? Touya ha estado muy preocupado.

Ruby: En serio??? –pregunta confundida-

Yue: Tengo cara de mentir –responde seriamente-

Ruby: eh… supongo que no… lo siento.

Yue: No importa

Ruby: A mí si…

Yue: Como sea, deberias dormir…-se recarga en la pared alejado de ella-.

Ruby: No tengo sueño –dice encogiendose de hombros-.

Yue: Casi mueres, estabas exhausta, recibiste un severo daño y me sales con que no tienes sueño!!!

Ruby: Eh… -con cara inocente- si.

Yue: Eres desesperante!!! No se ni que hago aquí.

Ruby: Pues si tanto te molesta puedes irte –dice ofendida- nadie te obliga a quedarte ya habías dicho que el resto quería verme.

Antes de que el angel pueda responder, la puerta se abre dando paso a una pareja de niveos.

Tomoyo: Ruby!!!! Estás bien??? Eriol me ha contado todo.

Ruby: Todo???

Tomoyo: Sí, lo de la batalla, que Yue y tú fueron los primeros en librarla y que también fuiste tú la mas dañada.

Ruby: Estoy bien Tomoyo, mejor de lo que creen.

Eriol: Aún así, debes guardar reposo y recobrar fuerzas.

Yue: Como esta Sakura?

Eriol: Algo preocupada por ambos, queria levantarse pero Touya no se lo permitio, asi que les envia saludos.

Ruby: Es mejor debe descansar.

Eriol: Tu también así que ni se te ocurra levantarte.

Tomoyo: Les traere algo de comer.

Yue: Por mi no es necesario.

Ruby: Yo tampoco tengo hambre… es lo que menos tengo.

Eriol: Yue… Spinel y Kero ya fueron atendidos pero se han empeñado en hacer guardia al igual que los dos Li.

Yue: Touya sigue con Sakura…

Tomoyo: Junto con la srita. Kaho.

Yue: Será mejor hacer guardia también.

Eriol: Pero aquí.

Yue: Queeee???

Eriol: Ruby no esta en condiciones de defenderse, Kero y Spinel vigilan los terrenos junto con los Li, Kaho y Touya a Sakura… y Tomoyo y yo seguiremos recolectando información.

Ruby: Eriol… no es necesario que obligues al juez a quedarse si no lo desea.

Yue: ¬¬

Eriol: No quiero hacerlo, es un favor que estoy pidiendo.

Yue: Por mi no hay problema, pero creo que ella estaria más a gusto si fuera Touya quien la cuidara, lastima que tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

Tomoyo: Eriol… si no se ponen de acuerdo… yo…

Eriol: Supongo que tienes razón.

Yue: Dije que me quedo Clow.

Eriol: Bien nos veremos en unas horas.

Ruby: No tenías porque quedarte.

Yue: Te molesta mi presencia? –pregunta bruscamente-

Ruby: Más bien a ti te molesta la mía, por eso no era necesario que te quedaras aunque haya sido por Eriol.

Yue: No fue solo por eso.

Ruby: Como digas –evita mirarlo- será mejor que duerma un poco.

Yue: Ya era tiempo.

La chica no le responde solo se acomoda mejor en la cama dándole la espalda al juez.

Yue: Tan terca como siempre –mirando a la joven- pero no creo que me gustaría de otra forma.

Ruby: Yue…

Yue: OOu –pensando- me habrá escuchado.

Ruby: Te estoy hablando, acaso no me oyes ¬¬

Yue: Te estoy escuchando –sigue sin mirarla-

Ruby: No parece ¬¬

Yue: Que necesitas?

Ruby: Ah… bueno, yo… crees que puedas traerme uno de mis libros.

Yue: Se supone tu ibas a dormir.

Ruby: Pero ya te había dicho que no puedo, quiza después de leer un poco.

Yue: Esta bien.

Ruby: Lo deje en el estudio de Eriol.

Yue: Bien, no tardaré en volver asi que ni se te ocurra levantarte has entendido… -la mira fríamente-

Ruby: ¬¬ Me queda claro. –el juez se retira- rayos… no estoy invalida solo un poco cansada… -se acomoda en la cama mientras espera el regreso de Yue-

En el estudio, una pareja de niveos entra sin saber que otra persona se encuentra en aquel lugar.

Eriol. Tomoyo… hay algo que debo decirte.

Tomoyo: Que pasa???

Eriol: Hace un rato… durante la batalla… esa chica dijo algo…

Tomoyo: No entiendo… y me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Eriol: Tomoyo… Ultimecia trato de controlarnos.

Tomoyo: Lo sé Eriol, no fue tu culpa… Sakura esta bien.

Eriol: Déjame terminar… Ultimecia **trato ** pero solo eso…ella no lo logro… sin embargo atacamos a Saura… teníamos que hacerle creer que tenía el control.

Tomoyo: -susurrando- Lastimaron a Sakura a propósito…

**Notas del autor:**

Sinceramente me disculpo, esta parte ya la tenía escrita desde hace mucho tiempo… y si no había sido publicada fue porque aun estaba bajo edición, francamente no se como habrá quedado y lamento por todos aquellos que han esperado demasiado por este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Quedo igual de corto que el anterior, pero mis neuronas no dan para mucho, aun se debaten entre el resto de los proyectos (La lucha de TK, la tengo interrumpida debido a la pérdida de mi guión –Ken debería pagar por ello ¬¬; e Historia de una realidad, creo que es con la que menos me he retrasado… me pregunto xq n.nU; y mi amada carrera xD).

Tratare de apurarme con el resto, dudo mucho que dure mucho más tiempo este fic… puesto que se me ha reducido bastante el tiempo y también la inspiración, no creo que les haga gracia que les revuelva aquí lo que veo diariamente en el hospital, sin embargo daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Nuevamente una disculpa y un ENORME agradecimiento para aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mis debrayes y tonterías que surgen a la ½ noche xD.

Este fan fic es una producción de **Elite 4 Entertainment "e4e"**

Card Captor Sakura es propiedad de Clamp, este Fan Fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento y/o cultura.


End file.
